Riddles
by PyroMonsoon
Summary: Rilee Riddle is the daughter of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, when she was an infant she was sent to live with the Malfoys. (See profile page for a better description). Slight AU
1. Evil Twist

A/N: Okay, I know I'm revising these current chapters without actually having finished the story but it's been bugging me, so I'm gonna do it anyway.

Summary: This is a story about Rilee Riddle, a young girl with a dead mother, a lost father, a pair of godparents that absolutely despise her, a god brother that annoys her constantly, and a reputation that she would prefer to go without. She gets transferred to Hogwarts School during her third year (congruent to Harry Potter's third year) and befriends Emily Black, Nephiro Miketsu and a varying cast of other students. This story is mainly a narrative of her trials and tribulations for this year. I'm afraid there is little connection however to the Harry Potter plot with Peter Pettigrew, though Sirius Black may come into play.

(Emily Black belongs to Neppy - read Blackness to find out what happens to Emi during her third year. It's a really good story.)

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted to their respectful owners, whether that may mean J. K. Rowling, Neppy, Smack, Erin, or myself.

Riddles

By PyroMonsoon

Chapter 1: Damned Draco Malfoy

(A/N: Fyremoth is the American/Canadian/Mexican wizarding school. Much smaller then Hogwarts.)

"Dear Rilee, June 25th

Because of your inability to remain out of trouble in this American school, Lucius and I have decided that we will bring you home and you will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming term.

Have your belongings ready to go by July 7, Lucius will be coming to pick you up at your host's home by noon. Do not try to get out this, Dumbledore has already approved of this and will be expecting you.

Narcissa Malfoy

P.S.- Make sure that thing you call a cat is placed in a cage."

I crumpled up the letter and threw it across the train compartment. I bounced my head off the wall several times hoping it was all a joke.

"What's up Rilee?" I looked at my friend Jenna and sighed. 'Should I tell her?' I thought.

'Yes,' my mind replied. "They're taking me back to London." I glanced out the window, catching glimpses of suburban DC. "I'm going to Hogwarts," I added softly.

Karasu, my blonde, green streaked haired friend looked at me in confusion. "I thought the Malfoy's didn't want you that's why they sent you here to Fyremoth."

I sighed and stopped banging my head. I hadn't been completely honest with my friends. "Well," I began, sitting down on the floor of the car. "I wasn't completely honest. I wished that was the case. Surprisingly they sent me here because of who my father is and the reputation I would have had at such a "young" age. I think that neither of them wanted the headmaster to talk to me about my past not that it'd do much. I don't remember much." I cleared my throat. "I think, the main reason I'm getting sent back is because of our little magic mishap." We all laughed nervously, each looking at the result of the aftereffects.

I pulled some of my hair in front of my face, eye balling the permanent blue streaks placed there by "magic-gone-wrong". I looked up and saw my friends' hair, Karasu's blonde and green hair, and Jenna with her red streaked brown hair. Quietly, I laughed at the resurfacing memory.

Flash back

Jenna, Karasu, and I stifled our laughter as we snuck into the abandoned room. "Come on, let's get this done with."

"Man, Teach is gonna KILL us for doing this."

"Yeah but that's the fun part, cause you know we're gonna get away with it." I choked down a laugh and pulled out my wand. The others followed suit. "All right, you guys ready to give the school a new paint job?" Karasu and Jenna grinned.

"Let's do this." The three of us placed our wands on the floor and tapped them three times. "Azure," I whispered.

"Vert," Karasu said softly.

"Gules," answered Jenna.

"Azure, Vert, Gules. Azure, Vert, Gules. Azure, Vert, Gules!" We brought our wands up, a different color streaming from each. Jenna laughed softly,

"It's working Rilee!"

"Yeah, now hold it steady." Slowly we began to turn in a clockwise direction, slowly but surely moving North, then West, South, East, and returning to the North. The colors, blue, red, and green streamed forth and spread across the surface.

I looked around, confused. "It's not sinking in!"

"WHAT!?"

"The color, it won't sink into the foundation! There must be a spell in the school's grounds. Shit!!" I broke the circle, heading for the door. "Move, let's go! This spell is gonna backfire on us if we don't move our backsides!" I reached for the door, but it was locked.

Jenna made a face as she came up. "Move aside. Alohomora!"

The door burst open, too late to save our hair. We flew into the hall from the backlash affect of the failed spell. All three of us got knocked out. The day after, Jenna, Karasu, and I woke up in the Infirmary with splitting headaches and streaked hair.

"MY HAIR!" shrieked Jenna. Her once lovely brown hair was now frightfully streaked red.

"Don't yell so loud Jenna. I've got a nasty headache." Karasu shook his head slightly when he looked in his bedside mirror. "My, my, my hair," he stuttered.

"Actually, green on blonde works well for you Karasu." He glared at me, then laughed. "What?" I asked bemused.

"Your hair." He pointed to my own streaked hair. I pulled down a lock of my black hair. "It got streaked blue," I answered weakly. I brightened up. "SWEET!"

"My hair is now streaked red. This is so cool! My parents are gonna freak when they find out." Jenna and I did a high five across the infirmary beds. We looked expectantly at Karasu. He grinned and continued to admire himself in the mirror.

"So, does this mean you can't come to your own birthday party?" inquired Karasu after hearing when I had to leave. I rolled my eyes.

"That's right. I can guarantee that the Malfoy's won't allow me to stay any longer in America, let alone have THEM stay longer." We walked out of the compartment as the train rolled into Union Station. We jumped off at the platform and walked out onto Massachusetts Ave.

"So how many days do I have left anyway?" I asked, trying to recall the date.

"None," answered a cold, heartless voice. My friends and I spun around, searching for the speaker. The trees around us gave no indication of the person's hiding place. "Scared Riddle? Are you scared of things you can't see or feel?" drawled the voice. "What's wrong? Can't find the source?"

A movement behind Jenna caused us to turn around. I growled.

"Draco." The pale, blonde hair boy smirked. I stepped forward, looking at him from top to bottom. Draco did the same. "I'm shocked you know what muggles wear Draco," I spat, commenting on his clothing.

"I'm shocked you don't." I sneered. My "gothic" outfit was a little out-of-the-norm, but still normal of the muggle world.

"At least I'm not the one wearing polo shirts and dress pants." I began to circle Draco like vulture, taking in every flaw I could find. "And your dress shoes are in a terrible state, all dirty and rugged. What's wrong? Never studied the muggles?"

The pale young wizard growled. "Muggles are a waste of time. They shouldn't even exist. That would keep our race clean." Jenna growled loudly. Her family was half-and-half, so was Karasu's and mine.

"Don't you realize that Rilee's father was half and half too?" Draco looked at her, noticing her for the first time.

"That is beside the point. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the exception of the rule. He is –…" A silver snake staff was placed on Draco's shoulder. He looked up to see his father, Lucius Malfoy staring down at him.

"Play nice Draco." He pushed his son aside. "Rilee, why aren't you ready and waiting at your host house?"

"I'm sorry sir," I replied staring at the ground. "I did not receive the letter from Mrs. Malfoy until today sir."

"Draco, were you not supposed to send the letter in question on the date your mother wrote it?" Lucius demanded, not looking at his son.

"Yes sir."

"Why was it not sent?"

"I," he hesitated.

"Well?" Lucius glared at his only heir.

"I… I still held a grudge with Rilee from when we were children. I thought it would be funny to see her get in trouble for not being ready."

"Hmm, revenge. You are a true Malfoy." Draco cringed as the snake staff "patted" his shoulder. My friends and I laughed softly. "No matter, it was done in mere sport." He turned his attention back to me. "Well then, come on. You will get your things and then we shall leave for the Manor."

I groaned inwardly and headed off toward Jenna's house. The two Malfoy "men" followed behind, with Jenna and Karasu bringing up the rear. It was a long walk; her house was on the corner of 33rd Street and Prospect Ave., in Georgetown. It was a nice house, three stories with a west wing and an east wing. The soft yellow hue with white trim was fitting of the family. They owned a large amount of property, the entire block actually. They had grown a tree perimeter around the land to block off the muggle view. Their neighbor was the Yemen Embassy so they were left alone.

Because Mr. Malfoy was impatient, we took a cab, much to the dislike of the Malfoy's and made it to Jenna's house within ten minutes. The cab pulled into the driveway and dropped us off in front of the door. Jenna walked up to the door and shoved it open calling for their house elf.

"Addy! Addy we have guests. Make them comfortable while Rilee, Karasu and I pack Rilee's stuff." A small house elf ran into the room and bowed to the Malfoy's.

"This way please," she said in a squeaky voice. She led Draco and his father into the drawing room and left to get them drinks. Me and the others bounded up the stairs to my room.

I walked into my room in the west wing and pulled out my Fyremoth trunk. "I guess I'll be changing the emblem on this soon enough." I passed a hand over the mark and sighed. "Oh well."

We began to pack my things; my sketchbook, my cd's, cd player, books, my acoustic guitar, my bass guitar, and my clothes. Jenna was just about to pick up my laptop when a pale hand picked it up first. "So how does this work anyway?" I rolled my eyes at Draco and ripped it from his hands.

"Why do you care?"

"Well you should know that electric items are useless in Hogwarts. They won't work." I sat down, exasperated.

"Well that's stupid," stated Karasu.

"We can keep your electric based things here I guess."

'Yay! How wonderful, no electricity at Hogwarts.' "All right then, lets start UNpacking." I placed my laptop back on the desk and started to take things out of my trunk. I glanced up at Draco, he was watching in amusement. "Are you incapable of helping?"

"What, me? Doing the helps work? Are you insane?" The three of us shook our heads in disgust and went back to work.

By the time we had finished, I only had my books, acoustic guitar, sheet music, sketchbook and art supplies. I placed my black cat Gremlin in a cat carrier and walked down stairs with Draco, Jenna and Karasu by my side.

Notes by me: Yes I know the Beginning chapter is short but they do get longer. And far more exciting. I hope this gave you at least a small bit of background on Rilee. If not I'll post her character description. Not now though, later.

Chapter Word Count: 2010


	2. At The Manor

A/N: Revised Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted to their respectful owners, whether that may mean J. K. Rowling, Neppy, Sweets, Erin, or my dear self. I think that's all so on with the story.

Riddles

By PyroMonsoon

Chapter 2: The Manor

We traveled by Floo Powder to return to the Manor. When I got there, I immediately went to my room. I left my stuff on the floor in the drawing room for Mharc to pick up. Mharc was the new house elf since Doby left. I stormed past Mrs. Malfoy on the stairs, cursing loudly.

(A/N: Yeah I know she's only 13 but hey, she lives the Malfoys.)

When I got in my room, I looked around. It had changed considerably. Before I had left two years ago, the room was a disgusting salmon pink with silver trim. Gross-o-rama. Now everything had changed. The walls were a dark green with a fresher silver trim, and the bed was a dark mahogany with dark green velvet sheets. The room had been redone in all of my father's old things; school robes were framed, some old books of his, and even a very old broomstick from way back when. Everywhere the room radiated one phrase, Slytherin.

"Slytherin," I whispered. My hands moved over the soft crushed velvet, up the satin pillows, heading toward the picture of my father above my bed. "Dad . . ." I traced his face with a finger, taking it away before he tried to bite me. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat down. "Why couldn't you have stayed Tom Riddle? Why did you become the most feared wizard of all time? Where are you now?" I laid down, head bouncing off the new pillows. Slowly my eyes closed and I feel into a deep sleep.

I awoke one morning about two weeks later, under the covers with a face beaming above me. "MHARC!" I shot up. "What the bloody hell do you want?!?" The little elf cowered away.

"I'm sorry Mistress Rilee, but the Lady of the house wishes to speak with you. I was to wake you, should you still sleep." I growled and got up.

"I need sleep. I haven't slept in the past week," I grumbled. "What does she want?" I made my way to the dresser, pulling out some black baggy pants and a dark blue shirt. I glanced back at the whimpering servant. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

"I is sorry Mistress Rilee. I know not of the Lady's summons."

"Fine. You are excused. Tell Mrs. Malfoy that I'll be down in a second." I shooed him out the door and pulled off my shirt from yesterday. Going back to the dresser, I grabbed my toothbrush.

Two minutes later I came out of the bathroom with clean teeth and a clean face. "Ya know Draco, it's not nice to enter someone's private chambers without asking." I turned to my "brother". (A/N: She calls him "brother because she grew up with him. He calls her "sister" because of the same reason. Neither is said however, when in the presence of others.)

"So what's your point. It's not like you have a figure anyway," he retorted coming out of the shadows.

"Dude, you're thirteen. That's gross."

"Dude, so are you," he said mockingly. I merely growled and grabbed my shirt from his hands. 'That could so be considered incest.' I pulled the shirt over my head and pushed Draco out of my room.

"Out! And tell your mother that I'll be down soon." He rolled his eyes and left, taking the stairs two at a time.

I pulled on my pants and placed my necklaces around my neck. I added my right ear cuff and two sets of earrings on my earlobes. "Alright, let's see what this family has in store for me this year." I walked out the door, tripping over Mharc. 'Dumb idiot, is he really THAT stupid?' "What Mharc?"

"Lady Malfoy, Mistress Rilee. She's waiting in the drawing room." I kicked the stupid ball of skin away and slid down the stair railing. 'And this family said I learned nothing useful at Fyremoth.' I made it to the bottom of the stairs just as Draco came out of the drawing room, looking quite pleased with himself. I opened my mouth to say something, only Mrs. Malfoy cut me off.

"Rilee? Darling, come in here please." I sneered at Draco as we passed, death glares piercing each other's skin.

"Yes Ma'am?" I asked, walking into the stone cold chamber. She indicated to the seat before her. I took the seat.

"Dear Rilee. It has been some time has it not? We can get reacquainted later but for now we must discuss the terms of your Hogwarts school year, and those that come after." She adjusted her position in the seat. I nodded in agreement. "Okay then. On the first of September, at Kings Cross-station, you and Draco will board the Hogwarts Express. The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock sharp. Don't dawdle and do not talk with the Weasleys. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now once the train starts to go, we will also take our leave. When you're inside, do not leave Draco's side. He will guide you through the school as well. Now about your supplies. You will need the required books for this year; The Monster Book of Monsters, Intermediate Transfiguration, and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three. Also, your supply of potions ingredients will need to be replenished and you robes are terrible. It is a good thing that we are going to Diagon Alley soon."

"Yes ma'am. Is that all?" I stifled a yawn. She made me sleepy.

"Yes. Now go get ready for the trip." She got up and walked out with a hoity-toity air about her.

"Bitch," I said quietly. I got up, stretched my legs and yawned a much-needed yawn.

I ambled out of the drawing room and up the stairs. I made my way into the green room, stepping over Mharc. "What is it Mharc?" The little annoyance bowed deeply.

"A letter ma'am. From 'Ogwarts. I placed it on your desk. Will that be all?" I yawned again.

"Yeah." I yawned the entire way to my desk. I picked up the green addressed letter to me. 'Oh yippee. More green. Hogwarts may be the best but Fyremoth is definitely better. And the colors are better too.' I ripped open the seal and scanned the parchment. It was the same boring letter that Draco got every year. With it was a list of supplies that I would need and smaller letter from Dumbledore.

Dear Rilee Riddle,

I welcome you to Hogwarts. There are several things that I must tell you of. First, only a few students know who your father is, please keep it this way. If you feel that others can be trusted enough then you may also tell them. Your father's name in the school is Tom Riddle and he has several awards. I ask you not to fawn over them.

Second, you will be sorted on the first night in Professor McGonagall's office. The Sorting Hat will place you in the appropriate house and then McGonagall will have someone take you there. The four houses include Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your father was in Slytherin and very prosperous within it. I am assuming that you will be in Slytherin but I do not decide.

Third, no students are allowed in the forest for obvious reasons. Also, dementors will be on the grounds patrolling for Sirius Black. He is said to be after young Harry Potter. Now about Potter, please do not pick any fights with him about his or your own past. It would be in the best interest of everyone if the two of you avoid each other. The Sorting Hat of course will decide that. A reminder about the dementors, I do not know how they will react to you.

Remember that you are not your father nor are you destined to become him. You choose your destiny. Always remember that.

Albus Dumbledore

"Oh thanks for reminding me Albus." I ripped up the letter and threw it away. "What an idiot." I looked around my room, I had recently stored away all of my father's thing and left the room rather messy. "Suppose I should clean up first."

After I had cleaned up my room, I grabbed some money from behind a hidden panel. I knew that the Malfoys would pay for my things but still, I needed the assurance that I could buy for my self.

I ran down the stairs, jumping over several objects and creatures (including Mharc) then skidded into the drawing room. "'Ello. Where to?" Mr. Malfoy glared at me.

"You are late Rilee."

I shrugged. "Sorry." I brushed past a snickering Draco and grabbed some Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley!" I vanished in a plume of green smoke.

Notes by me: Shorter then the first chapter but not muchi can do about that now. Well yes I could actually add more but i don't want to, I'm sick and tired right now. So I'm going to repost this and chapter 1 then grab 3 and 4 and work on those. I't shouldn't take too long.

I've decided that instead of actually poting chapter 16, I'm going reacquaint my self with what I've written by revisng the current chapters. That way, when I get to chapter 15 and need to post 16, the story will be fresh in my mind and I can type it up as soon as 15 is revised. A good plan in my head, how it'll turn out I'm not sure. shrugs

Word Count: 1634


	3. Diagon Alley

**A/N**: Revised Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted to their respectful owners.

**Riddles**

By PyroMonsoon

Chapter 3: Stupid Diagon Alley

I arrived in Diagon Alley. As usual, the place was bright, sunny, crowed, and over all disgusting. I made a face and walked away from the fireplace. "Ugh . . . people in Europe are so disgusting." I heard another whoosh behind me. 'Oh yay! Draco's here.' I smirked at my own inside joke. 'I love me.' I headed toward Gringotts to get some money from my account. I passed the first set of doors and stopped at the second. I read the inscription for the twentieth time.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"I love that." I passed the goblin at the door and pushed open the door. I headed toward one of the free goblins at a desk. I dug my key out and handed it to the small creature. "Vault eight hundred and ninety nine." The old goblin looked up.

"That vault has not been opened in several years. Usually you take the Malfoy's money Miss Riddle." He grabbed my key.

I grinned. "I know, but there is something more than money in that vault and I want it now." He nodded his head and called for a familiar goblin.

"FOWLER!" A small goblin ran up. The bookkeeper handed Fowler the key to my vault. "Eight hundred and ninety nine - you know the rule." Fowler gave a curt nod and hustled me away.

I raced him to the cart and jumped in. "You like this too much Rilee." Slowly Fowler climbed into the cart and released the break.

"It's just like a roller coaster!" I threw my hands up as we went down a big slope and swerved around another. Fowler shook his head and sharply turned the last corner to my vault.

"Good no one else is around." He got out and placed the key into the lock. I jumped out and ran into the gold filled room. I filled my moneybag with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Then I mad my way through the pool of gold to reach the five dull items. In the corner lay several packages wrapped in brown paper. Quickly I shrunk the larger of the packages and loaded them all into my bag. I raced back across, slipping and sliding on the gold. I flew out the door into the small walkway.

"How long?" I panted.

"One minute five seconds." We grinned at each other. Since I was first able to come to Gringotts, Fowler had always been my friend.

"I get better every time." I returned to the cart. "Come on Fowler. This thing won't move without you." The little goblin ran over and jumped in. The cart lurched foreword and we flew back to the surface. When we came to a stop I leaped out and bowed to my friend. "Good sir. I pray thee to remove thyne self of the wagon," I said in my Old English accent. He nodded and slowly, but delicately stepped out of the cart.

"I thank thee of a much enjoyed encounter young Miss Riddle." We bowed to each other, laughing then walked out into the big front portion of the building. The bookkeeper goblin saw us and called Fowler over for another job. "Goodbye Miss Rilee!" He scuttled away toward his boss.

I smiled and walked out of the huge marble structure. I jumped the last four steps, landing on some person's robe. "Hey watch it kid!" The old man quickened his pace and hurried away as I grinned like a fool. When he was out of sight my fool's smile disappeared into a scowl. 'Jerk.' I walked down the bright alley, purposefully causing trouble every where I stepped. I passed several Hogwarts students, all drooling over the broomstick, the _Firebolt_.

"Idiots." I pushed one into the glass so hard that his nose started to bleed.

"Neville!" I heard one say. I walked away snickering. "Sometimes Diagon Alley is better than Knockturn." I passed Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and decided that I needed new robes. 'Hey this IS dad's money and the Malfoy's. Why not spend it?' I entered the shop and was immediately seized by Madam Malkin. "I need some new robes ma'am. I'm starting my third year so I need some dresses too." The happy witch smiled.

"Well, why don't we just start with the dresses dear. What's your favorite color?" I stared at her. I really thought my black outfit was dead give away but I answered none the less.

"Black."

"That's it? Oh come now. There must be another color besides that. Perhaps pink? Or maybe yellow?"

"Do I look like I like pink?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine, black, silver and green." She was slightly taken aback by my tongue. She waved her wand and several dresses appeared.

"Try this one on first." Magically the first silver one was placed upon me.

"I look as fat as a cow. No more silver." She waved her wand again and I was wearing a green dress. This one was more like a prom dress and too light in color. "Do you have any darker green?" I asked. With another wand wave, the dress had changed from light green to a deep green satin dress. The skirt reached the floor and kept my feet hidden. The top was a strapless that fit my body curves nicely. I looked in the mirror. It was the first dress I had that wasn't black. "I guess it'll do."

"You guess? Dear that dress looks fantastic on you. It is extremely expensive though."

"I can pay. Don't worry about that." Malkin walked to the front of the store and began to ring up the order. I stayed there on the stool, looking at myself for a few more seconds. I turned to see the back. It laced up, starting at the lower back. I smirked. I looked ahead of me and saw several boys looking in the window and gawking. I made a face and got down. "Dumb idiots."

Two minutes later I was back in the sunlit street of Diagon Alley, with a big bag and lighter purse. I walked into Flourish and Blotts, sighing in the cooler air. I grabbed the required books and wandered around alittle. 'It's been awhile.' I roamed the top shelves searching for something interesting. An old leather bound book caught my eye. I pulled it down.

"_Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest_" I opened the first page, reading the first few lines. "In the eastern portion of England, lay a vast and dense land, Sherwood Forest. Many legends have been written and told of this famous land, but none as famous as the great outlaw Robin Hood. His fearless valor and brave heart make him a hero in many societies. This is his story and the stories of his men, the Merry Men. This is Robin Hood and his Merry Men."

"It's a muggle book," said a grumpy voice behind me. I turned to face an old wizard.

"I'm sorry sir?" He pointed to the book in my hands.

"That book is a muggle book. It shouldn't even be in this store." His cane came up and whacked the page I was on and walked away.

"Weirdo." I closed the large volume and placed it in my bag. I headed for the counter. I placed my schoolbooks on the counter and paused.

"It's all right. Nothing to be afraid of." The man behind the counter nodded knowingly. I reached into my bag and placed the leather bound book on top of the others. He smiled and I gave him the money.

I walked out of another shop with a bigger bag and an even lighter purse. I sat down at an empty table in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and watched the witches and wizards bustle past. I glanced around me surveying the other people also at the ice cream parlor. At one table a girl of my age was reading a book by herself. Her small stature was almost as deceiving as her concentration. I could tell by the way her eyes fluttered around, that she was preoccupied and was only using the book as a cover. 'I'll probably see her at Hogwarts. Oh yay.' I got out my wand and released the girl from my mind.

My wand was fairly clean and kept but it still seemed . . . I don't know, violated I guess. It didn't seem to feel right. 'I could take it to Ollivander. He would be able to tell me if something was wrong.' I placed my wand back inside my bag and got up. I grabbed my bags and left for the old dusty shop of wands.

**Notes :** Not many changes in this one, I replaced a few words that I was shocked to find I had used. Bad Pyro bad. Read Blackness by Neppy - it's good and deals with Emi Black, daughter to Sirius Black. It's really good.

Word Count: 1559


	4. New Wand and Dinner Parties

**A/N**: Revision of Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story are copyrighted to their respectful owners.

**Riddles**

By: PyroMonsoon

Chapter 4: New Wands and Dinner Parties

I walked down the crowed street to Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC. I looked up at the peeling letters of the sign. 'He's really got to fix that.' I shook my head and pushed open the door. In the back room, a small bell chimed and several loud thumps were heard. "Mr. Ollivander?" I placed my bags down by the chair and waited for the old man to appear.

I jumped when he seemingly came out of no where. His pale, gleaming eyes pried into my own. Of all the things that could scare me, he was one of the top three.

"Ah, Miss Rilee Riddle. I have not seen you in several years."

"Three sir." I began to fidget.

"So what may I do for you?"

"Umm, I was wondering if a wand could some how be . . . violated of sorts. Like it won't work right and it doesn't feel the same as it used to?" I pulled out my wand to show him. Immediately he snatched it away, examining the entire thing. He tried a simple unlocking spell. Nothing happened. He tried again with an enlarging spell. Still nothing.

"I wonder . . .," he said softly. Ollivander stepped back to the counter and pulled a spider from its web. Placing it on the counter, he muttered one of the Unforgivable curses. The spider twitched and began to walk along the length of the counter on its front two legs. As quickly as Mr. Ollivander had placed the curse, he got rid of it, sending the spider back to its home. He tried another complex spell. This worked perfectly. "I believe that this wand has decided that you are too, well . . . too powerful of doing simple spells. It will no longer do them I'm afraid." He placed the ash wand on the wooden tabletop.

"So I have a wand that will only do the most complex and horrible curses? Oh great. How, pray tell, am I supposed to pass third year then?" I sat down on the floor like a child and collapsed onto my back. I heard footsteps and Ollivanders face was looming above me. "How's the weather up there?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "Better then you think." He held out a hand. "Come on, let's see if you can find a new wand."

"Can I do that?" He nodded. "Cool!" We went to the front of the boxes first. I tried fifteen of them before giving up on them. "None of these will work."

"Hmm. . ." He went to the very back of the store where the older wands were kept. "Let's try some of these." He climbed a ladder and passed down a very dusty box. I opened the lid and pulled out an eight-inch oak wand. I waved it and accidentally blew something up.

"Sorry." I handed the box and wand back, pulling another from a large pile. Inside lay a redwood, ten-inch wand. It was quite lovely but not the right one. It created a small hailstorm. I pushed it back and wandered around to the other side. Down at the very bottom in the back most corner lay an old, moth eaten brown box that seemed to have been there for centuries. Kneeling down, I made my way to the wand case.

My hand touched the lid and it disintegrated. 'Shit.' Slowly I inched my hand over the rim and guided the box out. Brushing away the dust and cobwebs, the dim light revealed a ten and a half-inch rowan wand in perfect condition. I hand was drawn to it but I refused to touch it. Mr. Ollivander came around and looked over my shoulder.

"Ten and a half-inch, rowan wand with . . . dragon heartstring. Interesting." Leaning down, he picked up the wand. Bringing it to his eyes, he noted every inch. "This was made back in 1564. I'm surprised that this is the first time I've seen it. Go on, give it a wave." He handed me the wand and I took it gingerly, hoping not to kill this one.

The moment my skin touched the polished wood, the end began to glow, sending off sparks and moving the air. A tingling sensation filled my body and I waved the wand in a simple spell.

"_Avis_," I whispered. Blue jays flew forth from the wand and settled on the windowsills. "This is the wand. How much Ollivander?" The old man smiled,

"Only ten Galleons." I gave him the money right there before I forgot.

"What about my other wand? Do you want to keep it?"

"Of course not Rilee," he said walking back to the front. "The wand is yours forever. It does still work, only just on large, complicated spells." He took both wands and placed them in separate boxes. "Just remember which is which." I laughed a small weak laugh and watched as Ollivander retreated to the back.

Sliding my two wands into my bags, I hurried from the store, into the chilly evening night. I passed several witches and wizards on their way home, some I knew and some I didn't. I think I passed Potter too but I didn't care.

I found a fireplace and used Floo Powder to get back to the Manor. I ended up in the drawing room, covered in dust and filth. I stepped onto the marble floor was immediately attacked by little house elves. "Where the hell did all of you come from?" I stepped over five and placed my stuff on a chair. Mharc came up and explained. 'First time for everything I guess.'

"Master Malfoy, wished to have more servants so he hired more help." 'SHIT! I forgot about the Malfoy's.

"When did they get home?"

"Two hours ago Miss Rilee. They are eating dinner now." I sat down with a thud.

"Crap. Look, take these bags to my room and get some clean clothes out. Start a bath for me too." I got back up and walked toward the dining room. As I neared the closed doors, voices emerged from inside. 'Damn. We have company.' I knocked on the door, waiting for acknowledgment.

"Come in," said Lucius, a very displeased tone in his voice. I opened the double doors slowly, opening them only enough to emit myself, dirty clothes and all. Narcissa shrieked at the state of my good clothes.

"Good Lord child where have you been?" she demanded.

"Ollivanders." I shuffled over to Lucius, awaiting my punishment for being late and dirty. He took his time, giving me a free moment to look over the guests. Death Eaters. All of them. The Crabbe family was there along with the Goyle family and the Flint's. Even the Pritchard's were at the gathering. 'Lucius hates the Pritchard's. Why are they here then?' From the group, I assumed that the children must be in another room.

"Rilee," Lucius' voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yes sir?"

"We will talk of this later. For now, go get washed up for supper. Draco and his friends are in the kitchen having dinner." I bowed before my godfather and his guests and left through the double doors.

I stomped up the stairs, regretting my choice from the afternoon. 'Why did I have to get a new wand? Why couldn't I have just kept my old one? But nooo. I needed to know what was wrong with mine. I had to find out how to fix it.' Mentally I slapped myself. "I'm such an idiot." I walked into my room and undressed. Climbing into the steaming tub, I glanced down at my bare skin.

'These bruises will never go away.' All along my torso and down to my upper thighs, my body was riddled with large bruises and welts. It was strange they way the formed, somehow in a pattern. Big, little, two, three. Big, little, two three. I sighed. "Oh well. That's what I get for always fighting."

I washed my hair and body, cleansing my skin of dirt and dust. Climbing out of the tub, I wrapped a towel around my body, soaking up the water.

"Uh . . .Rilee?" a voice asked from in my room. I rolled my eyes.

"I just got out of the bathtub. Wait a sec." I pulled on the clothes I had brought in with me and brushed my hair. I opened the door, tying back my blue streaked black hair. I stopped short. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Marcus Flint, son of Malcolm and Judith Flint." I glared at the older wizard.

"So what's your point?" He smirked.

"Well, Draco asked me to come up here to get you for dinner." He took a step closer. "Also, I'm supposed to take you under my wing at Hogwarts. You know, show you the ropes." He placed an arm around my shoulder and winked.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked quietly.

"Just being friendly," he said as he walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my chest.

I looked down at his hands and where they were placed. "Excuse me, but who the fuck do you think you're dealing with?" I plucked one of his hands away, dropping it to my side, only to have it travel up my stomach. I rolled my eyes. "Do you really want your ass kicked?" He just laughed, tightening his hold on me.

WHACK He landed on the floor with a large crash. I stepped down on his chest and stood there. "Never touch me again dirt bag. If you do, I'll do more than break your arm." Leaning down I snapped his arm, breaking it in three places.

I stepped over the broken form of Marcus Flint, and proceeded to dinner. "Little fucker."

**A/N: **Took out the majority of the "F" words and replaced them with other, milder swear words. Other than that, not many changes. Still a short chapter though, that's always going to bug me.

Word Count: 1687


	5. Idiots, Assholes, and Drawings

**A/N**: Revision of Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted to their respectful owners.

**Riddles**

By PyroMonsoon

Chapter 5: Idiots, Assholes, and Drawings

I stepped over the broken form of Marcus Flint, and proceeded to dinner. "Little fucker." I slid down the banister, landing with a small tap. Skirting the main dinning room, I found myself in the kitchen / "kids" dinning area. I glanced at Draco as I ladled some soup into a bread bowl. He looked at me suspiciously as I grinned when Flint came in. "Jack," I muttered softly. I sat down opposite Flint and Goyle. Draco was sitting at the head of the table, watching me intently.

Unknowingly, I dropped my gaze on Flint in order to eat my soup. Bad idea. Suddenly a shoe-shed foot slid up my calve. It wasn't the hairy foot of Goyle so I assumed it was Flint. 'Asshole.' Deciding to play his game, I slipped my foot out of my slipper. My bare foot gently pushed Flint's down playfully. Across the table, his eyes got a gleam of satisfaction. 'Not for long jack-ass.'

My foot made its way up Flint's leg in a playful manner. Slowly, making him believe that this was for real, my foot slid in between his legs, heading for those precious little jewels. I smirked at his some-what shocked face. 'Just wait buster. Just wait.' His hands moved under the table, as my foot was just centimeters away. 'One . . . Two . . . Three!' The ball of my foot slammed into his jewels. He doubled over above the table and his hands went straight for "his precious."

"Serves you right asshole!" I stood up, dumping my scalding soup on his head. "Your little footsie trick may work on Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle but it won't work with me!" I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and stormed out of the room. "Asshole's all of them!" I pushed through the adults as they came out of the dinning room. Lucius grabbed the back of my collar and forced me to stay where I was.

"Speak of the devil herself," he said. I fought the hold but he was too strong for me. I opted to growl instead. "Stand straighter! You are in the presence of guests in _my_ home." I did as I was told. He pulled me around to be shown off to the various guests. 'There are more then before.'

"As I was saying, she has been particularly unruly. I mean come and take a closer look at her hair. It's disgusting. I'm glad that I took her out of that damned American school when I did. The Dark Lord would be much displeased if his only child was killed in some accident that should have been stopped." At the mention of my father's title, some of the present people cringed.

"My _Father_ wouldn't give shit if I were to suddenly die or disappear. As a matter of fact _He_ would probably rejoice. He hates me anyway -" Suddenly a hand connected with my face. The slap was rather hard, causing two pinpricks of water form in my left and right eyes. The hand belonged to Lucius' wife, Narcissa. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked quietly but menacingly. The group of adults got quiet. For several minutes the silence between myself and Narcissa grew, until the silence itself was deafening. The silence broke when Draco and his "friends" walked, or limped in Flint's case, into the room.

"Then she screamed like a little girl and . . ." Draco stopped in mid-sentence. Lucius turned to look at his noisy son.

"Room. Now." Draco glared and did as he was told. Flint, Goyle, Crabbe and the other boy followed him up the marble staircase. Lucius turned back to me and let go of my shirt. I turned to forcefully leave but I was blocked. I was enclosed in a large circle of adult Death Eaters. On one wrist, I could see the Mark, dull but venomous. A shiver ran down my spine. 'Someday I'll get that mark, whether I want it or not.'

"Why do you say such horrid things about your glorious father? He gave you a good home in which to live and a more than generous family to look after you. You should be grateful to The Dark Lord." I looked at a woman that was unmistakingly Flint's mother.

"Are _you_ my mother?" I spat. When she made no response I smirked. "That's what I thought. And remember who you're dealing with bitch. There's more than one way to scare a cow." I turned back to Lucius and Narcissa. "Can I go now?" Narcissa glared and moved aside. Just before I walked away I glanced back at mouthy woman. "Oh and you might want to take little Marcus to the doctor. I think his jewels hurt." Shoving my godmother aside, I raced up the steps to my room, ignoring the angry voices behind me.

I ran to my room when I got to the landing. Draco was coming out of his room when I ran by. "Rilee?" he called, concern in his usually scorn filled voice.

"Go away Draco!" I slammed my chamber door and fell onto my green velvet bed. I laid on my back for awhile, ignring Draco's knocks at the door and the angry voices of the Malfoy's retreating to their room on the third floor. I sat there thinking about how my father was such an honored man in their eyes. But why? All he did was kill people. Yeah so he was powerful but that's not all there is to life is there? Only power? I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. Rolling over onto my stomach and leaning over the side of my bed, I stuck my hand underneath the mattress and pulled out my ratty old sketchbook. "Ugh. Wrong one." I threw that one on the floor and reached for another. This time I grabbed the right one. I flipped to a clean page and snatched a sharpened pencil from my bedside table.

"What should I draw?" I bounced the pencil off my cheek. "Hmm. . . " I racked my brain for a suitable picture. In my mind, a group gathering was forming in mind. I saw myself at the edge of the sketch, Jenna and Karasu in the center with some of our other friends from Fyremoth. "I could do a group portrait." I laughed quietly. I started the sketch with Jenna, the easiest of the three to draw. It took two minutes to do. It looked perfect too. Next I did my friend Mercutio, an Italian that had moved from Verona in Italy. He was hot . . . oh yes, he was hot. He was of course drawn perfectly, even better than Jenna. I grinned to myself, remembering my first kiss. He had stolen it and that was just fine with me. Just fine.

After I finished Mercutio, I started his brother Benvolio, poor Benvolio, he took his life just before the end of their second year. . . . I reflected for a moment then continued on, slightly more solomn.

I drew until it was one in the morning. I finished my picture without myself in it. "It's better this way," I thought. I was stiff from staying in one place for several hours. I even tripped when I got up. I rubbed my calves and set my drawing on my dresser. None of the people moved inside. I hated pictures that moved. And the sleeping form of my father was the only semi-still picture in the room. "Ass." I flicked the sleeping form off and sat back down into bed, finally getting some much needed sleep.

**Notes :** I've informed the reader earlier now on Benvolio's death and didn't have be so "alive". And yes I know that Mercutio and Benvolio are Shakespearen names. That was the point. Also added in the transition between her going to her room and then drawing

Read Blackness - it's good for your health

Word Count: 1344


	6. Draco's Odsession

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story are copyrighted to their respectful owners.

**Riddles**

By: PyroMonsoon

Chapter 6: Draco's New Obsession

I woke to the sound of paper being turned, like in a book. 'Robin Hood!' I opened my eyes and saw Draco flipping through an old diary of mine. Silently I sat up in bed, glancing at my clock, eight o'clock. "Draco. What the hell are you doing in my room this early? Or even in my room at all?"

"Rilee!" He looked up startled. I looked at him tiredly.

"What do you want with _that_?" I asked pointing to the old diary.

"This?" He held up the small green book, 1996 engraved on the front.

"Yes that."

"Well, I was just wondering about . . ." he trailed off, eyes darting from the door to the window to the bathroom and then to me. "Don't tell." I nodded.

'Yeah right.'

"Well, in Diagon Alley yesterday I met someone. A girl and well, she was, um . . . cute?" I contained my laughter, covering it with a cough. He glared at me.

"What does that have to do with my diary from when I was eight?" He closed the little material item. Setting it back in the box that he had found it, he walked over to my bed.

"Well, you're a girl. And in diaries, girls put their thoughts about guys and stuff. I was hoping that your diary would reveal some stuff that girls like. Like flowers and jewelry and things like that." I stared at him in disgust.

"You're kidding right? I was never the proper little girl. I turned out to be a cynical bitch that hates the world and her own father. Why would _my _entries help? All they would give away would be the emotions that ran through me when your mother beat the living shit out of me. Those and maybe what I felt when your father actually found time to care about me." I reached up for my black silk robe. Slipping it on, I rose from the bed and stretched.

I pushed him out of my room as I headed down for breakfast. "Look if you want to impress this girl find out who she is and what her background is first. Then figure out what she likes. That's what Mercutio did when he first met me -"

"Who's Mercutio?" he interjected.

"No one that's important right now. Now do you know who she is?"

"No . . . "

I sighed. "Okay fine, I'll do some research about your mystery girl. Do you know _anything_ about her?"

"Uh, she has an attitude. And she's short and has dark brown hair." I rolled my eyes.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, I yawned. "Look that's not much to go on but I'll do what I can." Mharc the house elf placed a plate of eggs in front of me and I began breakfast. Draco sat down opposite me and watched me eat. "Umm . . . Can I help you?" He shook his head, saying nothing. "This better be a good use of my skills Draco or you _will_ be sorry."

"Whatever. Just get me the information that I need." He got up and left the kitchen, kicking Mharc rather painfully in the process. I sighed and shook my head. Leaving my eggs on the table, unfinished, I ran up to my room to begin the long process of people searching.

_Three days later_

"Draco!" I screamed down the hall. "DRACO!!!" It was the fifth time I had called him and he still hadn't answered. I pounded on the oak door of his room. "Draco get your lazy ass out of bed NOW!" I smirked when I heard rustling for inside. 'Good I woke him up.' Glancing at my watch, I noticed it was only seven o'clock.

Draco yanked open his bedroom door, only half dressed. His tired gaze glared at me as best it could. "What the bloody hell do you want Riddle?"

I grinned. "I found your mystery girl." I held up a sheet of paper, the words EMILY BLACK written across the top in big bold letters.

Draco ripped the parchment out of my hands and began to read it hungrily. He shut the door on my face leaving me there grinning like a conniving little child. 'Good Draco. Read Draco. You are now in my debt.' I turned and walked away, laughing quietly to myself.

_One week later_

"I can't believe she kissed me."

"I can't believe you kissed a Black back!"

We were sitting in Draco's room, me sifting through a wizarding magazine, Draco drooling over a picture of Emily Black I had managed to take. It was a "muggle" or still photo so Draco was even more in my debt since the picture didn't move, allowing him to stare longer. I shifted in the hard-backed chair, draping my legs over the side.

"How many more days till we leave for that stupid school of yours?" I leaned back, cracking my spine in a stretch. Draco didn't look up from my picture I had given him.

"We leave tomorrow."

'Oh yippee-do-da!' Gremlin sauntered into the room. Calling him over, I responded to Draco's sparse information. "So all we do is go to Kings Cross Station, walk through that dumb barrier, climb aboard a stupid train then go to this dumb ass school?" He nodded. "How very frightening," I replied sarcastically.

That night I sat in the middle of the floor in my room. The room was dark with the exception of softly glowing candles that sat around me in no real order. For the most part it would seem as though I was in a trance, and well that'd be right. I was trying to get ahold of my mother. yeah yeah I know, use the phone or try owling her. Well she's dead. There's not much I can do so I try this, five times a week in hopes of contacting her. Back at Fyremoth I would catch glimpes of her spirit but ever since I came here to the manor she's been gone and I've felt so lost. I don't know much about my mom which is why I try so hard.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed out eleven strokes. It was eleven o'clock. I would have to give up for the night. Tomorrow I left for my new school, my father's school. Sighing I suddenly wish I had grown up in Germany. . .

**A/N:** Added the last two paragraphs to make the chapter atleast 1,000 words. That's really short for me. It's pathetic really. Other than that I did some minor detail changes, words and such.

Word Count: 1115


	7. The Train Day

**A/N**: Revised Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted to their respectful owners.

**Riddles**

By PyroMonsoon

Chapter 7: The Train Day

The next day, my things for Hogwarts were fully packed and ready in the waiting Ministry car. Grabbing my stuffed animal / dragon Killer, I walked down the stairs to the car and waiting Malfoy's.

My bookbag was at the bottom of the stairs, filled with my art supplies and my sketchbook. I grabbed it as I passed and jumped into the waiting car outside. 'An entire year with just me, myself and Gremlin. And Killer of course.' I hugged my old toy tight as my godmother and godfather slid in beside Draco and me.

I ignored my god-family the entire way to the station. Zoning them out as I thought of my friends back at Fyremoth. 'They go back today too.' I stared out the window of the fast moving vehicle. 'This is going to be one boring year.'

After an hour drive through the countryside we arrived at the train station at ten fifty. The driver of the car removed our baggage from the trunk and placed it all on a trolley. I hid Killer in my pack and picked up Gremlin.

I walked in front of the Malfoy's as we walked into Kings Cross Train Station. I walked faster than they did so that I could find a suitable compartment all to myself. I walked straight into the barrier between platforms ten and nine. 'Stupid device.'

Pushing past the students at Platform Nine and Three Fourths, I found an empty compartment on the train, The Hogwarts Express. 'Ugh, how original. I hate trains with _pretty_ names.' I threw my stuff above me and released Gremlin to terrorize the train and it's passengers. "Go on Gremlin. Time to make some "friends"." My black cat purred and with tail held high, he sauntered out of the compartment, searching for a new victim.

From my position, I could see my godparents and their son. 'An entire year without getting beat up by that bitch. I'm _soo_ not coming home for Christmas.' I watched the Malfoy's as they got some first year student to pack Draco's luggage on the train. I shook my head and turned to my new surroundings. "Dull." The train compartment was red and wood. Talk about boring. Deciding to spice up the room, I tried the spell that had backfired so badly at Fyremoth.

Just as I began to say the spell, a small, blonde haired, glasses wearing girl opened the door. "Excuse me but have you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom lost Trevor again." I stared at her. 'Is she insane?' "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Bad idea." I grabbed her small hand, crushing it with my own strength. She whimpered. I laughed. "Don't mess with me. I could care less about some dumb toad. My cat probably ate him already." I laughed an evil cynical laugh allowing her time to cringe in fear.

"Rilee," a voice said warningly. I looked up at the not so pristine form of Draco. "Let her go." I sneered at the younger witch but did as told. The girl ran from the compartment.

"What did you do that for?" I slumped down into the seat. "I was only having a little fun," I said innocently. He looked at me skeptically.

"Right and I'm the Dark Lord." I went rigid.

"_What did you say?_" My eyes burned with an intense fire. "What is the rule about my father in conversation Draco?"

Slightly he cringed but remained cool enough. "Your father's name nor title will never be mention when you are part of the group or conversation," he rattled off. "Blah blah blah. It's not that bad but whatever." I growled.

"Go fuck a tree Draco." He flicked me off and left, sticking out his tongue. "Jack." The whistle blew and the train rolled away from the station. Looking out my window, I almost puked at the sight of crying parents. 'That's pathetic.'

It was easy to get bored on the train. There was absolutely nothing to do and I wasn't about to go find Draco. Ever since the summer between first year and second year we haven't been close and I was planning on keeping it that way.

Halfway through the train ride I feel asleep, cuddling up next to Killer and Gremlin, who had returned from a terrorizing attack on some dumb student. My dreams were relatively calm and "normal" I guess. When the train started to slow down around two o'clock I woke up from the decrease in speed. 'We can't be there yet. Can we?' I removed my robes - (I had used them as a blanket) - and got up to investigate. As my hand reached for the handle, a wave of coldness engulfed my body. Slowly the door slid open and in front of me stood a Death Eater. Or at least that was what I thought it was at first.

I stumbled back, tripping over my long pants. I landed with a thump on the floor and shivered as the Death Eater walked forward. "G- go away. I- I won't become one of you. Never will I join my father." The Death Eater moved its head from side to side and snaked its hand out from its robes. The hand was of no mere mortal. It was gray, slimy and scabbed. It had the look of something dead and decaying. "W- what are you?" One finger extended itself from all the others and traced the contours of my face. Cold warm breath breathed on my face. Then the thing inhaled a raged breath. The hood of the cloak came closer to my face, and closer and closer and closer.

"Oh god, you're a dementor." I wrenched myself from the light hold it had on me and I scrambled away on my hands and knees. The dementor straightened itself and glided toward my new position. A second dementor entered the compartment and proceeded toward me as well. "Go away. I did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing."

"Except for being born. _Expecto patronum_." Silver light surrounded my vision and the dementors left, taking their cold air with them. When my vision cleared, a battered, pale, shallow skinned man stood there, wand outstretched. "The dementors must know someone in your family lines if they're going after a mere child."

"I'm not a child _old_ man." He made a face. "Thanks I guess. How do they know my family heritage?"

"It's just in the blood. It stinks that they can smell that. May I ask who was in Azkaban that was in your family?"

"No." He held up his hands in surrender.

"All right." He held out his hand. "I'm Professor Remus Lupin. Your new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Rilee. Rilee Riddle." He looked at me strangely before releasing my hand. "Thanks again." I gathered my robes and Gremlin - (he had hid in the storage area when the dementors came) - and set them back on the seat. When I straightened up, Lupin was gone.

For an hour I contemplated what Lupin had said "_It's. . . in the blood, . . . they can smell that._" '_Can they really smell my tainted blood?'_ I thought. Suddering I rummaged through my bag to find my sketchbook. Sometimes, if I needed help getting rid of a feeling I would draw it out so that it went away. I spent the rest of the train ride sketching the hand of the dementor. When I finished, it looked real, real enough to move and come alive. I shivered violently and ripped the picture out of my sketchbook. I crumpled it up and threw it in the corridor. The second the train stopped I got up and left the "contaminated" room. 'Just get into the school Rilee. Just get there and you'll be fine.'

**A/N: **Not much in the ways of changing anything. Added to the last paragraph though.

Word Count: 1354


	8. Dinner, Pugs, the Sorting Hat revised

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted to their respectful owners whomever they may be. Rilee Riddle is my character! 

Riddles 

By ME! Monsoon 

Chapter 8: Dinner, Pugs, and the Sorting Hat

I trembled slightly as I climbed into a horse-less carriage that contained two other. The boys seemed to be a little older than myself, possibly by only a year or two. Their bright red hair and freckles reminded me of someone that I should have known but I had most likely forgotten. 

They grinned mischievously at me as I sat down and wrapped my robes around my body. "Cold?" asked one of the twins. I nodded. "I thought it was rather warm. Didn't you Fred?" The other smirked. 

"Yup. But if the little lady is cold, we should keep her warm shouldn't we?" I looked skeptically at them. 

"Touch me in any way and you will not live to see dinner." They broke into laughter. One pulled out his wand and zapped up a small warm fire on the seat next to me. "Uh," I passed my hand through the flames and let the flames lick my hand. I grinned. "Sweet. Thanks. I'm Rilee by the way."

"I'm Fred and this is George." 

We conjured up more fires in the castle bound cart until each wall, including the ceiling and the floor had colorful flames. Each flaming tongue wavered in the air and searched for more fuel. When we reached the stone building, the flames died down to bitter embers and we emerged from the coach in good spirits.

I was walking with Fred and George for only a mere second before seeing the intense scowl on Draco's face. I smirked. 'Is he jealous? I wonder what of.' I turned to Fred, the closest. "Hey Fred," I whispered. "You see that blonde kid over there?" He nodded, growling at the same time. "Well, he still sleeps with a night-light." Fred broke into laughter and hurriedly told his brother. We ran past Draco laughing hysterically. We were slowing down when I heard a stern voice from behind me. Only it wasn't calling my name.

"Potter! Black! Granger! I want to see you three!" I spun around to stare. 'Potter? Harry Potter? The boy that failed to destroy my father? That Potter?' I watched as a boy and two girls pushed through the crowd followed by another freckled red head. 'Must be the little brother of Fred and George.' The teacher next to me said something to the black haired boy that I assumed to be Potter. Then she turned to the red head and addressed him. "Move along there, Weasley." 

"Weasley?!" I turned to face the red head but students blocked my path and pushed us apart. 'Damn! . . . Then that means Fred and George are . . . fuck.' 

I was herded into the Great Hall along with the others. Searching for Draco I made my way over to a long, plate-laden table. "Draco!" I called. 

"Shut up! I'm right here!" I turned and bumped into the dumb blonde. "Watch it Rilee!" 

"Well it's not like you announced you were behind me Draco!" I spat back.

"I shouldn't have to." He growled. I glared at him in disgust.

"Bite me!" I turned back to the Slytherin table shooting death glares at anyone dumb enough to look in my direction. I sat down in the middle of the Slytherin house and laid my head on the wooden surface. I must have zoned out since when I heard someone speaking it was in a weird poetic rhythm. 

"Kill" 

I shook my head, "I'm so glad I don't have to go up there and be sorted," I whispered to the girl next to me. She eyed me with distaste.

"You're the new one aren't you?" She wrinkled her nose, making her look like a pug.

"Yeah, so?" I straightened my posture, flicking a strand of blue hair over my shoulder. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just make sure that you stay away from my Draco." I glanced at her as if she were crazy.

"Sorry _pooch_, but one, Draco's taken. Two he's more of a brother to me and three, never in three million years would I _ever_ love a Malfoy." I got up and growled. "You make me sick." I spat at her feet and moved to another seat.

"It'll be fun causing her pain this year." I looked up. Across from me sat an average height girl with long black hair. She grinned at me. "The name's Miketsu. Nephiro Miketsu. And you are?"

'Wow an almighty bitch.' "Rilee," I replied flatly. She glanced at me in the tiniest bout of confusion.

"What? No last name?"

"Rilee Riddle," I spat. 'There I did it. I told someone here my last name.'

"Hell, you say it like it's a bad thing. I never knew having a last name was so horrible," she added mockingly.

"Shut up."

She held up her hands in mock defense. "Okay, have it your way. You're the one that's on edge." I growled but she dropped the subject, turning her attention back to the food in front of her and the conversation between Draco and some other idiots. 

'I'm definitely not eating after the train encounter.' I held back the bile in my throat and got lost within my thoughts. 

Miketsu must have asked me a question several times while I was lost in thought because soon enough I was soaked in water. It was a good thing that I was wearing black underneath my cloak. "WHAT?" I demanded. She smirked and pointed behind me. There stood the tight-lipped teacher from earlier in the hall. She had a rather large scowl on her face. "Come on you two. You need to be sorted." I got up dripping with water. The teacher waved her wand and instantly my clothes were dry. "Wait for me by the door. I have one other student to collect." 

Nephiro and I walked over to the hall doors and watched as she went to break up Draco and some short chick that I was assuming to be Black. It was hard to tell from a distance. The girl stuck out her tongue at Draco as she left with the teacher.

"Well that's very mature Emily!" Draco yelled. 

'Yup, that's Black all right.' Emily hurried to catch up with the teacher.

We walked up to the professor's office in silence. Only when we were sitting did the professor speak. "Now, it seems like there has been some weird blah, blah, blah." I zoned out of her voice and stared into space. 

"Uh, professor?" Nephiro asked. 

"Yes Miss Miketsu?" 

"What are we doing in here?" She looked around, clearly amused.

"Weren't you paying attention moron?" I spat. 'Oh yeah, I'm being hypocritical. Sweet.' Nephiro turned her attention to me and glared. I glared back.

"Girls stop. You're behaving like Miss Black and Mister Malfoy." I shivered. Being compared to a Malfoy was a major dis. "Now I'll have you put on the hat first Emily."

"Oh joy," said Black. She reached across the desk and took the old smelly hat from the teacher's hands. She placed it on her head and soon enough it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Ah, okay. Pass the hat along. Miss Miketsu, you next." Nephiro looked at the thing in her hands with extreme disgust. Gingerly she placed it on her head. It wasn't there long before it cried, "SLYTHERIN!" 

Nephiro smirked and handed the Sorting Hat to me. I took it with hesitation and began to lower the hat onto my head. It was only an inch from my hair when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" 'Oh yipee-do-fricken-da. Like I didn't see that coming,' I thought sarcastically. 

"That settles it. I assume Professor Snape will perform the Memoria spell on you tomorrow. I'll walk Emi here to the Gryffindor common room, and Whiskey will take you two to the Slytherin room." She nodded toward a house elf wearing a bath towel. I smirked at it. 

"Come along Miss Black." Emily followed the professor out the door, leaving us with the little elf. 

****

Notes by me: wow, long chapter in my standards. 5 pages long. Go me! One more week and this little hellion will be free once again! Soon my children you will be relieved of the stress I have caused in you all.

Other than that, Later Days! 


	9. New Schools Equal Horrid Time

****

A/N: I'm back! 

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted to their respectful owners. 

Riddles 

By ME! Monsoon 

Chapter 9: New Schools Equal Horrid Time

As soon as Whiskey had shown Nephiro and I into the Slytherin common room, the house elf popped out of sight and I went straight to the private dorm Nep and I would share. Draco caught my eye and smirked. 'Damn you Malfoy. Damn you,' I thought with vengeance as I stormed past. The girl from dinner, the Pug, curled her lip at me as I headed toward the dorm. Nephiro was right; this year would be fun, making her life a living hell. 

Nephiro didn't come up to the dorm right away as I did. She tarried behind talking to all the Slytherins. All ready her arm had wrapped itself around some older boy, who slightly reminded me of the Black girl in the professor's office. I shook it off and walked into the dull gray room that I would now have to consider home for the next ten months. 

There were only two beds in the circular void. One would be mine; the other would belong to Miketsu. The one on the left contained my Fyremoth trunk and Gremlin so I assumed that, that would be my bunk. I walked over to it and wrinkled my nose, it was the same color and make as my bed in the Manor. I gagged at the sight of it but sat down anyway. Gremlin hissed, wanting to be free of his cage to cause havoc in the common room. I laughed lightly and quickly undid the latch, watching him fly from the metal and out the door. It wasn't long before I heard the pitched scream of some unfortunate student caught within my kitten's treacherous claws. 

I placed the metal mew on the floor beside my bed and sat up on my knees to open my trunk. Inside, everything lay neatly folded and pressed. It only slightly confused me because I knew that when I had packed, Jenna, Karasu, Mhark and I had just thrown everything in randomly. But then again, when I got back to the Manor everything was neat. I keep forgetting that the trunk is magical and folds everything neatly. 'Oh the wonders of magic,' I thought sarcastically. 

The oddest thing was that instead of Robin Hood being buried underneath all the clothes like I had originally set there, it was right there on top. I picked it up slowly and lightly set it in my lap. It was still the cracked leather bound book from Diagon Alley. I recalled what the old man had said about the book, yelling that it was a muggle story. Was that man blind to the wonders of our past and present? Writing wasn't defined as muggle or magical, it was a form of expressing oneself. Besides, Robin Hood _did_ exist, once upon a time. Actually around the fourteenth century. He was a historical figure, a man of great significance to those with wild imagination. All the muggles have an imagination. I mean, what creativity can a wizard or witch have? The things that muggles wish and dream about are what we have here in our world. We know they exist so what is left for us to dream of?

I cracked open the spine and breathed in the dusty, old smell of a classic. Romeo and Juliet has the same smell. That wonderful smell of Shakespeare and Dickinson. I loved the world of muggle imagination; I could drown myself in it if I tried.

Each page of the story was yellowed and stained from old age. The words partly faded, pages ripped and torn. Every few chapters, a watercolor painting was inserted with a thin piece of tracing paper for protection. These pictures fascinated me with the colors and realism. 

I looked up at a rather loud noise from outside my door. Thinking it was Nephiro I regrettably stowed Robin Hood in the table next to my new bed. I started to unpack my clothes, glaring at the uniform on the chair. 'I refuse!' Tomorrow I will wear my own clothes whether the professors like it or not. 

With only Nephiro and I in the room, we each got our own dressers and desks for studying. I quickly filled the dresser with my attire. When I finished placing everything in the right arrangement, I laid down on my bed and sighed. This would be a long year. Sometime around eleven the door creaked open and Nephiro stepped in silently. She made her way to her bed without looking at me. She probably didn't realize I was awake. 

The bed creaked as she sat down and removed her shoes. Quickly she got into a pair of pajamas and got into bed. It was very quiet for about thirty minutes. Then, I heard the slow creak of Nephiro move on her bed. In the dark, I saw a shadow lean down to the ground and pull something out from under the bed. I heard the tell-tale rattle of glass and crystal and grinned. 'I should have known.' 

With a snap and a small whine, I sat up in bed and cleared my throat. I struck a match from the box in my bedside table and lit the lamp. Miketsu looked up slightly startled. In her hand was an open glass bottle filled half way with a deep red liquid. 

I let free a questioning sound and raised my eyebrows. She grinned and threw over another flask. This was filled with green liquor. "Gratis," I said after taking a drink. It burned fire down my throat and seared my stomach lining. 

"Sure," came the slurred response. That was how the night was spent, drinking, few words and drinking. Sometime around three, Nephiro stopped laughing at unseen objects and looked at me. "You ever drink before?" I was pretty drunk by now and her question floated through one ear and out the other.

"Wha?" I tried standing and fell down to the bed. "Whoa." Wobbling I stood and gripped the bedpost. 

"Have you ever gotten drunk before?"

"Yuppers. First year of school at Fyremoth. I was 'fraid and wanting comforted. Odd things that night, very odd things . . . " I broke off, starting to get a bit light-headed. 

"Not gonna ask. Goin' ta bed. See ya later." She gave a sharp wave and passed out. 

Before I could say anything I heard the heavy breathing of someone in deep sleep. Rolling onto my stomach I stared at the black headboard. With my thoughts returned to Fyremoth, I kept myself wake all night thinking about how I would, no _should_ be at Fyremoth. That was my home. I missed the people there, even my enemies. Sure I have better, worthier adversaries here at Hogwarts but it didn't seem right. I left loose ends there and I left Legend Supreme with out a bass player. Half of my friends didn't know I came back to England. I left Mercutio without saying goodbye. This wasn't a fair deal. I should be in a place where I like learning and where I have fun. I won't have that here. This place is too old and too strict. There is too much magic. _And_ all the students are human! There wasn't a single centaur or merperson among them! 

At five in the morning I got up and dressed in the horrible school uniform. The other students wouldn't be up until at least seven and that meant I had the Great Hall to myself for two hours. Hopefully two peacefully quiet hours. My hangover was tremendous, and without me sleeping some off . . . 

Walking into the Great Hall, I noticed that it was rather cold this early in the morning. I started a fire in one of the grates, watching the flames dance and the embers jump. Fire was so cool. It could over power most things and water didn't always put it out. If it got big enough it could engulf an entire town in three seconds, a large forest in three hours. I recalled playing with fire back at Fyremoth. I had been in the Fire House, the second strongest house in the school. The first had been Spirit. 

Sighing I brought my legs onto the table and sat there until all I could see was a hazy red-orange. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up into the eyes of a teacher, Dumbledore. He beckoned me out into the hall and we walked down the corridors. 

"I would like to tell you of your father if you would care to hear it." I eyed him with distaste when he continued. "He was a good student, very ambitious. He liked helping others in his house with schoolwork and became a wonderful and powerful wizard. Unfortunately his intentions weren't that exemplary." We stopped in front of a case filled with old trophies. One was for Tom Riddle. It was for academic achievement.

"He was a bull shit father and a bull shit man," I spat. It didn't occur to me that swearing was something Dumbledore didn't approve of. What did I care anyway?

He sighed. "I hope you will not be like him Rilee. Academically yes, but in wizarding aims no. I would like to hope that you will be smart in your choices." He placed a hand on my shoulder and left to go back to the Great Hall. "And please shelve the swearing. At least while others teachers and students are around." I rolled my eyes. 

"Sure." I stood there in front of the case in both disgust and admiration. Yeah, he had been smart but that didn't stop him from being an ass.

I turned to leave and came face to face . . . err . . . face to transparent face with a ghost. "Uh, excuse me." 

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't see you there. The name's Sir Nicholas. And yours?" 

"Uh . . . Rilee Riddle." I saw his translucent form stiffen slightly. "You knew him didn't you, as a boy." He nodded deftly. 

"All the ghosts know him. Including Moaning Myrtle in the second floor bathroom. She was killed by his beast, the basilisk." He floated away shaking his wobbly head. 

"Moaning Myrtle?" I asked allowed. Some older girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stopped and stared at me in the hall 

"You don't know who Moaning Myrtle is? Wow, where have you been?" one asked.

I glared at her. "In a different school bitch," I growled. 

"Hey calm down," a Ravenclaw student said placing herself between the Hufflepuff and myself. "She's new here. Leave her be." The badger girl mumbled something but left with the others. The one raven stayed. "My name's Jamey Grant. I'm in Ravenclaw. I see you're in Slytherin but I don't know your name." Her brown eyes smiled. 

"Rilee . . . " I replied slightly confused at the nice-ness of this girl. She didn't know me, so why would she bother "helping" me? Man, don't people here know _anything_ about solitude and, for lack of better a word, unfriendliness? They're all so fricken happy. 

Jamey continued to smile at me as I tried to walk away slowly. Unfortunately she hooked her arm in mine and started down the hall. "So, what school did you go to before? Was it nice there? How many students in a class? Were there any hot boys? What about the teachers? Were they nice?"

I was shocked and frightened into silence. "Uh . . . " In the entrance hall Nephiro was coming up from the dungeons and saw me and my frightened deer look. 

"Riddle! I've been looking for you. And what the hell is _that_?" she said pointing to Jamey. Swiftly I unhooked my arm from the raven and rushed over to Nephiro. I grabbed her shoulders and hid behind her back. 

"Save me!"

Jamey blinked repeatedly and stared at the two of us. "You must be the other new girl! Welcome to Hogwarts!" she said with as much enthusiasm as before. 

"What are you, a puppy? You are far to hyper in the morning. And I don't know you so good bye." Not taking what the Slytherin had said as a criticism, Jamey smiled, waved and walked into the Great Hall. 

"Thank you!" I uttered. "She is very, very scary. Almost as bad as tourists." I walked out from behind her and she looked me over. 

"You hate tourists too?! Cool, so do I." We laughed and walked into the mess hall. We saw the Black girl from the night before, Emily or Emi as she liked to be called, and I forced a smile to my face. I really hate being nice. We sat down at the Slytherin table and watched the rest of the people enter. 

I watched with animosity as Draco and his "companions" walked in. He whispered something to the pug chick and she glared at the Gryffindor table, very red. The blonde ass hole Draco walked away toward Black. "Man what a loser. I can't wait until vacation and he leaves for home." Nephiro glanced at me. I had meant when Draco left for _our_ home but I didn't think she took it that way. If anything she thought I just wanted him gone and away as soon as possible. Thankfully, she said nothing.

****

Notes by me: Weeee finally she made it into Hogwarts! Took her damn long enough ne? And what will she do to learn more about her father? And Moaning Myrtle, will she help? And a certain chamber comes into play. Just wait until you hear what she does down there. :grins: hehehehehehehehehe . . . . . . . . . . . . . Muwahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Oh and the whole drinking thing, it was gonna be longer but I didn't have the ambition to write it. More drunken days will come.


	10. First Day

****

Riddles

By: Monsoon

Chapter 10: First Day 

I ate some eggs for breakfast, ignoring Draco and his attempts of impersonating Potter and his fainting spell. I slammed my fork down the fifth time he did it. "Draco! Just shut up!" My hang over was intense and my own encounter with the dementors was still in my mind, one of the reasons why I didn't want to go to sleep. He looked over to me half in shock half in anger. Slowly he dropped his hands and sat down across from me. The Pug glared at me and my control over him. "Can I help you?" I spat. "No didn't think so, so back off." 

She sat down at the end of the table. I got up and walked into the hall. This was not going to be a good day. I paced in the hall waiting for the first class to begin. I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs when Draco came out.

"You okay Rilee?" 

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"Sorry. Forgot you aren't related to me. Sorry for the concern." 

I jumped up pissed. "Over the past two years you have _never_ written to me. What the hell Draco! Do you think I'll forgive you like that!" I said snapping my fingers. "You were once my best friend, then we went our separate ways like you suggested. Now, by order of your fucking parents I have to leave everything and everyone back in America just to come here! Because I streaked my hair! I hate it here already, I have no desire to stay here or speak with the idiots that go here. You in particular!" I walked away then turned back, my finger pointed at his face. "And another thing, I'm NOT related to you so back off!" I stalked away heading to the first class of Ancient Runes. I was in no mood to learn none at all.

I faked my way through Runes and somehow pleased the professor. He was thrilled that I knew all the lore they were working on. During lunch I completed the homework for the class in twenty minutes and ate some soup and crackers.

After lunch was Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor. 'What fun,' I thought sarcastically. I had seen the oaf that was supposed to teach us, he looked like tiny, very tiny giant. I had nothing against the giants but he looked really stupid in the way of animals.

I headed down with Nephiro listening to her talk about how great her school is. This was only temporary apparently. I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, four years could be considered temporary I guess.' Although she talked all high and mighty she took things in good stride making fun of practically everything. 

We got down to the "house" and realized we were the first Slytherins there. "Oh yippee," I muttered sarcastically. The next to arrive was Draco's cronies Crabbe and Goyle. They immediately came to Nephiro and me and tried speaking to us. 

"So, uh, Nephiro you think we could, I don't know, get together sometime?" asked Crabbe. Her face contorted in disgust and laughter. She ended up cracking up, laughing in his face. It didn't seem to affect him though. 

"Um, Rilee? I was wondering if I could, well, hold your hand?" Goyle asked boldly. 

"Ew, no, don't touch me!" I slapped him hard and Nephiro and I walked quickly away. We stopped in front of Draco and two females. Gryffindor females. "They're Gryffindor Draco. Have you no standards?" I had to force myself to glare at Black.

"Excuse me? You haven't been here any longer than I have, how can you already hate a house?" she asked. I looked at her as if she were crazy. But then again, although I knew everything about her, she knew nothing about me. I smirked at that thought. I could use it to my advantage. 

"Calm down Rilee. These two are cool." He wrapped his arm around her making me gag. I turned to Nephiro but was cut off by the large idiot that some called professor. As we walked forward, I tuned him out only hearing some "important" details. I opened my book and watched as other kept theirs closed. 'Idiots.' I had my book tamed. I didn't need to stroke it anymore. If I wanted I could have it follow me around on a leash. I had got it my first year at Fyremoth. 

Yawning I toyed with "Bill's" teeth. I waited with the rest of the class as Hagrid went into the forest only to bring out twelve Hippogriffs; a half bird, half horse creature. When he asked if anyone wanted to come forward I dragged Nephiro with me, unfortunately Potter and his friends (yes he has friends) went up also. Even Black had some courage to face these wonders. I did have to agree with Hagrid though they were beautiful. Professor Star Shine, my old CoMC teacher at Fyremoth, had always praised them and I was eager to see if what she had said was true. 

He asked if anyone would like to demonstrate. I was eager to try my luck but I remembered what Star Shine had said. _"All Hippogriffs are temperamental. Even if you do everything properly, they can still turn on you at any second."_ I always believed her. There was no reason for her to lie. Besides, have you ever heard of a lying centaur? 

Harry was the first to try his luck. I was hoping that he would die a horrible death but then again I wanted to see a spectacular flight. I gripped the rail and watched as Potter bowed, the creature bowed back and they both too off to the sky. When they came back down, Nephiro, Black, the other Gryffindor female from earlier, and myself went to an amazing blue eyed, brown green tinted male. Black bowed quickly and the Hippogriff bowed back. When she went away I tried my luck and was gleeful when it also bowed it me. I was about to pet it when a scream caught my ears. I turned around and saw Draco squirming on the ground blood pooling on the grass. 

I bowed to the creature excusing myself and ran to Draco's side. 

"I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" Draco screamed. 'Pansy.'

"Oh shut up ya pansy ya not dying!" Nephiro voiced. I snickered, she was right. I didn't hear what Hagrid said next but soon he was running off with Draco in his arms, Black at his heels. 'Puppy dog.' I was however told before coming here that if Draco got hurt, Narcissa would have my hide so I ran to catch up. The least I could do was make sure he survived. 

"Wait, Black!" Nephiro, _her_, and I ran up to her.

"Yes, may I help you three?" What was she? A damn politician? 

"Snotty bitch," Nephiro said, loud enough for Black to hear. We started again heading after Draco. 

"Shut the hell up Nephiro and take that stick out of your ass. I'm tired of your shit." We got inside and pushed past Pansy the Pug. I slowed to a walk up the stairs. Why was I caring again? I was still mad at him from the morning and I still hadn't forgiven him for not writing. 

Sighing stopped and thought for a moment. This was stupid. He'd be fine. I started to go back outside for the remainder of the class but decided against it. What was the use? I turned around and headed for the common room. I ran into Fred and George as they came out of Potions. 

"Hey Rilee!" I grinned. Who cared if they were Weasleys? I didn't. They were cool. 

"Hey Fred, hey George. What's up?" I walked up to them and smiled. A Slytherin pushed past us and glared. When he was gone I asked, "Who _is_ that?"

"Zach Down. He's usually levelheaded. I don't think I've ever seen him glare at us before." I stared at Fred. 

"You're kidding right? All that kid has done is glare at me. It's annoying. I'll talk to him tonight." I trailed off for a moment. When George mentioned Potions I jumped. "Crap, I gotta go talk to him. See ya around." 

I rushed away feeling their odd stares at my back. I knew there was something I had to do. Snape had to know about Draco. I forgot that he was having a class and burst into the room without knocking. All heads turned to me and more staring occurred. 'Whoops . . . '

"Miss Riddle, how may I help you?" Snape asked dryly. I was frozen. Too many eyes. Fourth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "Rilee!" Snape shook my shoulders waking me up. "Rilee, snap out of it." He shook me so hard I thought my head would fall off. I blinked and looked up at him. 

"Oh, Draco's in the Infirmary. Hippogriff slashed his arm." The professor sighed and straightened up. 

"Alright." He turned to address the class. "Continue with the potion. I'll be back soon enough." He was at the door with me at his side when he added "And Miss Riddle is in charge." He smirked then glided through the door. 

"WHAT!" I tried to open the door but it was locked. "DAMN YOU SNAPE!" I turned back to the class. Most of them were back working on their Potions. However two groups were watching me. One had Jamey from earlier and two of her friends and the other contained three Ravenclaw boys. Their continuous stares freaked me out. 

I walked over to Snape's desk and sat on the top. He'd be back any second. Wouldn't he? 

Half an hour later I had to stand up; my leg had fallen asleep. I grumbled as I walked around the room. When I made it to Jamey's table she grinned and held up her hand. 

"What?" I asked slowly. 

"Will you tell me what this ingredient is called?" I glared at her and walked away. 

"No," I replied over my shoulder. 

"Well as a student and the fact that I am older, I demand that you tell me!" I stopped. Slowly, as to add emphasis, I turned and walked back to her. 

"Well, as the current teacher of this class, and the fact that I am in Slytherin overrides that demand. So either shut it or get out of this classroom!" Her sunny smile died and was replaced by a scowl. It didn't suit her. I continued my glare until she averted her gaze. The rest of her group followed and worked on the potion. 

I shifted my own eyes to the group of Ravenclaw boys in the back. They were still staring. I walked over to them and sat down in an empty seat. "Why aren't you working?"

"Finished," one replied. 

"Impossible," came a voice from behind me. I jumped. Strong hands gripped my shoulders and stopped me from falling. The three boys became nervous. I turned around and saw the most unlikely person. If I had been holding something it would be on the floor. 

"M-master Malfoy," I stammered. I was hoping for an entire year without him. I was there for one fucking day! "I suppose you're here for Draco?" 

He nodded. He hadn't removed his hands and I felt the skin begin to bruise. Behind him Snape was making his rounds checking the potions. We got to the group beside me he gave all three detention. 

"This should be green not white! And why are there still ingredients on your desk? You say you are finished yet more than half of the ingredients remain! Detention for all three of you." He turned to me and sneered. "Get to the common room Riddle. I'll speak with you later." I walked quickly from the dungeon just as the last class ended.

****

Notes: Wow, 6 pages. Lucky you. Very boring chapter I know. The next will be fun as will the next two after that. 


	11. Robin Hood

****

A/N: Sorry for the delay in chapters. I haven't been feeling well and didn't have the strength or the initiative to type these next few up.

****

Riddles

By: Me! Monsoon

Chapter 11: Dreams

"Next time don't interrupt a class and you won't be placed in that position," Snape droned. I sighed and rolled my eyes. 

"Well, I thought you should know about your favorite student. Sorry for considering his injury worthy of reporting to you."

"Don't talk back to _me_ Rilee. I have many little games up my sleeves and you could easily be the first to play them." I growled and narrowed my eyes. 

"Was that a threat?" 

"No a promise." And with that he left the common room, cloak billowing behind. I stuck my tongue out at his back and turned to go into my dorm. I stopped short, staring at the fifth year in front of me. 

"Rilee Riddle?"

"Yes," I eyed him warily. It was Zach Down. "What do you want?" 

"I wanted to say thank you. You have opened my eyes to wonders of Robin Hood." I stopped all movement, breathing, blinking, and even my heart. 

I woke up staring at a white ceiling. Where was a white ceiling in the castle? I hadn't seen one before. I glanced around and saw beds lined against the wall. 'This must be the infirmary.' Across the hall I heard someone move, making the springs squeak. I sat up and looked around. 

"What are you doing here Rilee?" Draco sat up in one of the beds and eyed me curiously. His arm was getting better by the minute, literally.

"I don't know actually. One minute I was talking to Down, the next I wake up here." He raised his eyebrows in question but all I could do was shrug. 

"She stopped her heart. Fainted actually." I snapped my head around and came face to face with Zach. "Shocked I guess. But I have no idea from what."

I took me a moment to remember what it was he had said. "Robin Hood! You said I had opened your eyes to the wonders of Robin Hood!" He smiled cheaply. 

"Yeah, I did say that didn't I?" I growled. 

"What?"

"Quiet Draco!" He grumbled and lay back down. "How did you find that?" I asked quietly. "How did you know I had that book?"

He leaned back in the chair and smirked. "I was there the day you bought it. Saw you take it off the shelf, saw the old man slam his cane into it, saw you buy it."

"You were watching me?"

"Kind of. You were odd, like you didn't really belong here. It was obvious that you were a witch but you still didn't act like you wanted to be there."

"That was because I didn't. I'm not a fan of England." He cocked his head to the side. 

"Really? Well, where are you a fan of?" curiosity filled his voice.

"America." 

"Ah." 

"What? That's all? Ah?"

"Yeah. That's about it." He stood and stretched. "Well, I'd better get to lunch. Hungry an' all." 

"It's tomorrow?! Err . . . Tuesday?" 

"Yup. You stopped breathing somewhere around nine last night." He waved behind him as he walked out the door. "See you later Riddle." 

Rolling my eyes I stood up and grabbed the clean uniform on the other bed. Walking into the Infirmary lavatory I stripped off my current clothes and replaced them with the clean uniform. 'I really hate uniforms.' 

When I emerged Madam Pomfrey was standing there looking displeased. "Ms. Riddle, I hope you are feeling better?"

"Yes ma'am." 

"Next time, try not to stop your heart child. I do not like having to revive the dead." And with that she turned and marched into her office. I stuck my tongue out at her and stopped in front of Draco's bed before leaving.

"Heal quickly ya dumb git. I do _not_ like having your father here." Before he could respond I was out the door and heading down for some lunch. 

The Great Hall was noisy again. I honestly think that these people never shut up. Sitting down in an empty seat I didn't realize who I had sat next to until they spoke up. 

"Second day here and you've already landed in the infirmary? Wow, tells us a lot about how strong you are," the female voice drawled. I heard others snicker and try to hide it with coughs. The girl went on, "I think the Hat placed you in the wrong house. Hufflepuff seems more like you, weak and prone to fainting spells. Kinda like Potter." 

"Yeah well, at least he'll probably get more action in a year then you will ever receive." I concentrated on my soup not even looking at my defendant. (A/N: does that sound right? I don't think so but idk . . .) 

"Shut up Zach. You're the one that will probably be giving it to him." 

"At least he can get guys. I feel really bad for the pigs that have to screw you." I had to laugh. Zach was right after all. The comment on him being gay didn't affect him either. "Besides, I think that Draco is more Potter's taste. I mean, I like girls. Plus I'm rather skinny and distraught."

'So he _is_ straight.' "Oh I don't know Zach. Ron seems more his type," I added. I turned to Pansy and smiled evilly. "Just remember how easy the access is to your room. It certainly won't be my fault if you suddenly grow buck teeth as big as Granger's, or bigger even." She took the hint and shut up. 

"Stupid bitch." I got up and headed for the door. I had a free period before the last class I wanted to spend it outside. I flew past the dementors by the doors and headed for the forest. If I was lucky no one would see me enter the dark and brooding wood. 

I almost made it there when Hagrid came out of his "house" and stopped me. "Can't go in there. Dumbledore's rules. You know that. No off ya go. Back ta the castle with you." He wiped a tear from his eye sniffing.

"Oh get over it. That damn creature is just that, a creature. He isn't a human," I said about the Hippogriff. I mean, it was just some beast, not a human. 

"Yea' well I suppose yer right. But I'm still gonna miss 'im." I left him sitting there crying. Once more I rushed past the dementors and felt that tell tale chill. With an entire period free, I could wander the halls or start working on homework. I decided on wandering. This place was so big it would be easy to find a place all my own. Someone that no one has ever seen. 

I was walking past the second floor girls bathroom when I remembered that Sir Nicholas had said something about Moaning Myrtle knowing my father. Pushing open the door I heard the moaning and crying of a phantom. I could tell it wasn't an actual girl because it lacked substance.

"Hello?" I called. The sound stopped and a female ghost poked her head out from one of the stalls. 

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." She flew about in front of me glaring. "Come to make fun of me like the others?"

"No. I came for information actually." She stopped glaring and looked at me curiously. 

"What kind of information?"

"I'd like to know more of my father. They say you knew him." I hoisted myself up into the windowsill and waited for her response. She seemed to be thinking.

"Who was your father?" Myrtle asked slowly.

"Tom Riddle." She came up beside me and made a face.

"Oh Mr. Popular Slytherin." She perched on one of the stall doors and continued. "He was cute, not as cute as Harry Potter though. He was nice to just about everyone. Although you wouldn't want to get on his bad side. He was odd; at least that's what I thought. He was really nice even though he was in Slytherin. Most people liked him and many received academic help from him. He was very good in his studies. Helped me a few times with Potions." She trailed off in a daydream. 

"Myrtle!" I barked. She came back and stuck her tongue out at me. 

"You've brought those good memories back. I would like to relive them if you don't mind." With that she retreated to one of the u-bends and left me annoyed. That was useless information. There wasn't a single piece of reliable information. Okay so I learned he was "nice" and good in his studies. I could have guessed that. 

I continued to sit there until I heard the rush of students. They were heading toward dinner. I had missed my last class. What a wonderful way to start off the semester, skipping two classes and fainting. I've already lost the house twenty points. If they knew about the drinking, damn, Slytherin would be in deep. 

I jumped down from the inset and poked my head into Myrtle's stall. "Thanks Myrtle," I lied. I left quickly and pushed through the crowd to dinner. It passed quickly enough without Draco prolonging the evening. 

After dinner I didn't dawdle in common room. No one there was worth my time. Nephiro possibly but she was constantly around Zandyr, Emi's older brother and the Slytherin prefect. As a matter of fact when I passed her on the couch, she was toying with him, and stroking his face. Disgusting. 

Up in the dorm she and I shared, Gremlin lay on my bed playing with a ball. Or at least I thought it was a ball. When it croaked I sighed and snatched it away from my cat. The toad trembled in my grasp as I eyed it. "Who would ever want a toad for a pet?" I walked out of the dorm still holding it and looked for Pansy. An evil thought had come to mind I wasn't about to waste it. 

She sat at the table talking with some of her friends. I sneaked up behind her and pulled back the collar of her shirt lightly. She made no movement, oblivious to what I was doing. I quickly shoved the toad down her shirt and stepped back into the shadows quickly. It took her a moment to realize that something was moving in her clothes. A slimy something. 

"EWWW!!!!" She jumped up and clawed at the back of her shirt. "SOMEONE GET IT OUT!" She ran around the room frantically trying to remove the animal. I laughed with the other Slytherin's and grinned evilly. 

"Serves her right." I glanced at the fifth year. 

"What do you want now?" He tore his eyes from the screaming Pansy and looked me straight in the eyes. I blushed slightly and stepped back. He grinned and broke eye contact.

"What? Am I no longer allowed in my own common room?" I rolled my eyes and turned back to Pansy. Blaise had managed to grab the toad and was now trying to crush it in her hand. 

"HEY!" I stormed out to the fireplace and retrieved the amphibian. Blaise and Pansy stared at me oddly, as did many of the other Slytherin's. Nephiro had stood up to watch the spectacle and was now watching me to see what I would do. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Zabini." I might like to hurt humans but anyone that hurts a creature is on the top of my hatred list. 

"Oh and if I do?"

"_Plan on an early death,_" I hissed. Any Slytherin that was around me back away, except for Nephiro she stayed where she stood. 

"W-what?" I grinned and stepped toward her. I had forgotten that people were afraid of those that could speak parsletongue.

"_Early death for those that harm reptiles, whether they be toads or snakes._" My tongue continued to lash out, striking her to the core. By the end of the evening my throat was sore from speaking in the snakes language and the students were scared witless. The night had its goods and it's bads. Nothing to worry about.

I went to bed feeling content, glad to put fear into their hearts. The darkness took me sooner than usual and engulfed my mind into emptiness.

__

The room was empty, well with the exception the faint crying of a girl. She was in a stall and did not seem to know that anyone was there. But someone was, a boy. He was about 16 and was standing in front of one of the sinks. He was speaking in some odd language. It sounded like hissing and spitting. He must have been a parslemouth. 

He said "Open for me, the heir of Slytherin. Come forth and feed my pet._" The sink sunk down into the floor and opened up a large hole on the tiles. A huge snakehead burst up from the chasm and started to climb out. It was gigantic snake, the king of all snakes and reptiles, it was a basilisk. _

The basilisk is a strange creature, born from a chicken egg hatched from underneath a toad. Males were said to have a red plume on it's head while the females are only large snakes, up to fifty feet long, and are bright green in color. 

This basilisk was more than likely female for it sported no plume. It swung its head around at the scent of blood and detected the girl. When she opened the door of the stall her eyes met those of the basilisk and fell down, dead. 

The scenery changed and was now in some large chamber. The air was cold and wet. Water lined the floor and formed a small pool down by a large statue. The carved stone was a large face of an older male. At closer inspection, one would note the snake-like appearance, suggesting that this man was once a Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin to be exact. 

Once more the boy stood, speaking in the reptilian tongue. "Good my pet, very good. That's one mudblood down, many more to go._" The open mouth of Salazar closed slowly; grinding stone resonated through out the chamber._

I squirmed in the sheets and rolled over to my other side. 

__

A small girl walked boldly toward the door, a young boy at her side. He opened the door and they walked in, each calling "Father!" 

They ran in the direction of two men, one slightly older than the other. The blonde boy went to the man that he resembled most, with pale skin and white hair. The boy stopped short and bowed to the other male than hugged his father, which received a hit by the fellow's snake cane. 

The girl stopped halfway across the room and did not move. The black haired man looked down at her, pain only visible to her. 

"You're not my father," she said quietly. The man shook his head, greasy hair moving wildly. "When will my daddy be here?" Both men looked at each other oddly, absently gripping their left wrists. 

"Soon Rilee, soon."

Notes: um . . .yeah. Chamber starts to come into play in a bit. Next chapter was actually written before this one so um . . . if the timing's off it's not my fault. I think. . . . . . . . . 

Word count: 2594


	12. When Boggarts Attack

****

Riddles

By: Me! Monsoon

Chapter 12: When Boggarts Attack

When we had our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Lupin brought us down to the teachers lounge to have us battle a boggart. I knew very well what they were, and I didn't want to face one. I didn't need to let the whole world know what my fears were. 

The first person Lupin had go up against the creature was Pansy. Her greatest fear was actually snakes. 

"You've got to be kidding right?" some asked drolly. I laughed. She glared at me before saying "_Riddikulus_" and making the cobra turn into a garden hose. Several others went after; all with strange fears; Dumbledore, werewolves (which made Lupin uneasy might I add), some one was even afraid of the Bloody Baron. Nephiro's fear was actually a grave stone with faded and overall unreadable script on it. She changed it to a small pyramid and stepped away quickly. 

Without Draco in class I was spared having to see his beaten by Lucius. I mistakenly had moved forward to see Nephiro's fear but now Lupin could see me. I had kept to the back to not get picked but now he saw me and beckoned me forward. 

"No thanks, I think I'll pass if you don't mind." I turned to go but he grabbed the back of my robes and dropped me before the boggart. I closed my eyes tight but I heard nothing but the whispering of the class. I opened my eyes and looked at Lupin frightened. I had too many fears. When I looked at the pyramid it snapped and became my fear from my first night at the castle. 

First it was a dementor, leaning down upon me, another pop and it became myself beaten to a pulp, and with another snap it was the worst of all. Benvolio stood before me, just as he had exactly four months ago.

"You're afraid of _him_? I certainly find him cute." I ignored Pansy and the others that were agreeing with her. I knew what was coming. I had to see it; maybe this would relieve some pain. When I didn't move Lupin came forward to dispose of the creature but I shook my head no. 

Slowly, the fake Ben reached for a knife in his pocket and carefully moved it across his wrists. I backed away from the figure but it moved with me. I knew it would. 

The blood from his wrists sizzled on the floor, burning holes. He slid the blade across his neck in the exact place from before. Tears formed in his eyes and spilled down his face. "I'm sorry," the boggart mouthed. 

I knew what the last part was now, the fatal step. Lurching to my right, I grabbed Lupin who stood ashen. "Lupin do something! Don't let him finish!" I begged. Ben lowered the knife to his stomach and placed the tip against his shirt. 

"RIDDIKULUS!" four voices called together. One had been Lupin, one I recognized as Nephiro's and the other two confused me. I turned around and saw Dumbledore and Mr. Malfoy standing there. Lucius was livid.

"Miss Riddle, come with me please," Dumbledore beckoned. I looked around at the others but none gave comfort. Except maybe Nephiro. She seemed almost taken aback at my greatest fear. 

I scuttled out of the room and leaned against the wall breathing hard. Seeing that didn't help. I opened my eyes and realized Snape, Dumbledore, and Lucius were looking at me. 'Why was Snape here?'

"Rilee, would you care to explain that?" Lucius asked, trying to keep calm. 

"Not really, no."

Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me down the hall. "Well, at the moment we must set that aside. We have something to discuss with you." We headed for the stone gargoyle that led to his office. 

Up in his office his phoenix eyed me curiously. I stuck my tongue out at it and sat down. Across the desk the headmaster seated himself and placed his fingertips together. The other two adults stared at me as well. 'Not cool, not cool at all.' 

It was Snape that broke the silence. "Rilee, did you know that a package came for you today?"

'What?' "Uh no sir." His mouth twitched. 

"Well, one did. It actually tried to come to the common room. We had to catch the falcon before it attacked someone."

He pointed to a cage on a side table. Inside sat a ruffled peregrine falcon. He looked familiar but I couldn't place to whom he belonged. 

"He was carrying a large package. As Severus said, it tried to enter the Slytherin common room. When we confiscated what it had, we were a bit shocked by the contents of the package." I stared hard at Dumbledore. What was so frightening that they had to pull me out of Defense for?

"Well, what was it?"

"Quiet Rilee," barked Lucius. I glared at him. 

"And why are you here?" I snapped. I hadn't wanted him to see anything of my past at Fyremoth. That was certainly one of the top three. Now he'll want to know who it was, what my relationship with him was and a bunch of other useless information.

"Rilee, please," said the headmaster. "There were two reasons for Mr. Malfoy's presence. One because of what lay in the package did not seem appropriate for a young girl and the second was inform him of certain habits you have attained," he added, looking down his nose at me. I grinned cheaply, drinking wasn't a new habit. 

"Headmaster, the package?" inquired Snape. With a nod from the older man, Severus placed a long heavy package on the desk before Dumbledore. When I saw it I beamed. 

"May I Professor?" He nodded again. I removed the wrapping and gasped at the sight. I hadn't expected something so wonderful. 

A brand new cherry wood bow sat unbent and untested before me. Two more packages lay inside and I carefully opened both. The first contained several waxed bowstrings made from the tail hairs of Unicorns and Centaurs. The second was long and heavy. It contained twelve perfectly straight arrows, all fletched with phoenix feathers. 

I brought one up to my eye and surveyed the workmanship. Only a centaur could have made one so wonderful. Without thinking I took up the bow and strung it. I pulled the string back to my ear and felt the wood bent in the perfect arc. I notched an arrow and pointed it straight at the falcon. When it didn't make a noise or move I knew whom it belonged to. 

Placing the bow back down I walked over to the cage and released the bird. He flew to my shoulder and glared menacingly at the adults. 

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Master Malfoy, may I present Alcot, the messenger falcon of the Dragone family, wizarding ambassadors to the American Ministry." I walked over to the desk again and looked straight at Dumbledore. "Sir, I am good friends with their daughter. For some time now, I've had a suspicion that her and the rest of our friends were planning something extravagant for me. I have been in serious need for a bow since the American Junior Archery Tournament, which I was champion of. It seems my friends have made me a new bow and arrows. They sent it across with Alcot with what I'm guessing were specific instructions to give it to me directly. I'm sorry that he had caused trouble sir." I gave them the best puppy dog eyes I could muster and saw what was the beginning of a scowl on all three faces turn to mush. 'I'm a genius,' I thought. 

"I never knew you were in such a tournament Rilee," Lucius Malfoy stated. "Were you planning on telling us anytime soon?"

I fidgeted uneasily. I had never told them since they considered archery a muggle sport. "Well, no. You and Narcissa consider archery a muggle sport. And since she already dispises me why add wind to the flames?" 

He seemed to pale under his already pale skin. "Yes, well, next inform me at least of what you attend. Had something ever happened, we would not know where to find you."

"Something happen? Like what, all my relatives are dead, including my mother and father." All three looked uneasy but said nothing. It was fun causing panic in adults. "Anyway, about my archery Headmaster. Is it possible for me to practice here on the grounds?"

"I'm afraid not Rilee. With the dementors about on the grounds and the way they seem to affect you, I would advise against it." I sat down hard in the chair. 

"How did you know?" His hand opened a drawer and took out a crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it and placed it on the desk for the others to see.

"This is yours is it not?" It was the picture of the dementor hand I had drawn after the thing disappeared. The sketch seemed so real. 

"I'm sure others can draw just as well here in the castle sir. How did you know it was mine?"

"Only someone that has encountered a dementor first hand, felt its breath, felt their touch. Only someone like that can draw the exact replica of them or a piece of them."

"But-" he raised his hand to cut me off. 

"I asked all those that encountered a dementor on the train. None of them would admit to drawing this. You and young Harry were the last." I shivered involuntarily. I quickly changed the subject and brought the matter of archery back. 

"Well what will I do about archery. If I stay out of practice, I won't keep my title. Is there anywhere in the school that I could practice? A room that's void of all magic?"

"Why does it half to be empty of magic?" Lucius asked. 

"Well, otherwise the magic would affect the velocity and trajectory of the arrow and that could seriously hurt someone." I sounded so professional. That scared me. 

"Headmaster, would it be possible to empty one of the unused dungeons for use?" I stared at Snape. He was actually trying to help me? Cool. 

The others were staring at him too. "Severus, _anything_ could happen in a magic free zone. _Anything_." Now it was Lucius' turn to be stared at. "Well, it's true."

"What are you thinking? That I'm going to bring boys there and -" I stopped with a look from Dumbledore. I grinned. 

"As a matter of fact Rilee, I _am_ thinking that! I've been thinking that ever since you came back from that idiotic American school and started disappearing to Diagon Alley every day!" I glared menacingly at my godfather. 

"Yes, I do believe it is possible Severus. And yes I understand your worries Governor Malfoy. I believe it can be arranged so that the room is a secret. I'm sure Miss Riddle would prefer solitude to company." I glanced at the old man and nodded. Solitude was far better. 

"If that is all Headmaster," I said standing. Alcot flapped his wings and settled down. I headed toward the door but Dumbledore called me back. 

"Rilee, your new habits need to be addressed." I sighed and returned. "I'm afraid we can't have you up until five every morning. It's not healthy." He paused for a moment, "And neither is smoking."

"Whoa what?!" Lucius and I said at the same time. "I do NOT smoke!" 

"You had better not Rilee." I ignored Mr. Malfoy. 

"Who in bloody fucking hell told you I smoked?!"

"Watch your language Rilee!" Snape growled. 

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that to you. However I was told that you had a pipe nearly a foot long with smoke coming from your mouth and the pipe over by the Whomping Willow yesterday. And others have told me that your eyes have been rather blood shot and your walk more than a little clumsy." 

"You must be joking," I said slowly. "One, and you can check me on this, I own no bong. Two, my eyes have been blood shot from lack of sleep. Three, yesterday I was in the bathroom talking with Moaning Myrtle. And four, I move as silently as a cat and have the balance of a crane. There is no way I could walk in the way stated." 

I could have sworn that he was talking about my drinking ten minutes ago. Never would I have fathomed that someone would claim me for smoking a bong. Or anything else for that matter. 

"And I demand to know who placed these charges!"

"As do I!" Both Lucius and I were bristling with anger. He might think me a slut but he knows that I would never smoke. I complain when his associates smoke out at the house. "She's been here for less than a week and you're already accusing her of smoking? I've right of mind to take her out of this school. Both of my children!"

"I'm not your child," I mumbled. He was more of a father to me than my real one so I wasn't _that_ offended. 

"Lucius, please, calm down. There is no need of that." My godfather glared at Snape and Dumbledore. "We must ask. If this is true than I'm afraid Rilee will be asked to leave. Her habits could affect the other students and be a bad influence on the younger kids. What we need to know is if she was smoking or not."

"Give me the serum. I'll say it truthfully." The three men stared at me. I had asked for the Truth Serum. No matter the question, I would answer truthfully. While in that state though, they could ask me anything. That was the only draw back. "Let me take the serum and you will get the righteous answer." 

**********

(Snape's POV)

"Let me take the serum and you will get the righteous answer," Rilee demanded. I glanced at Dumbledore. Surely he would not allow her - he nodded. What was he thinking? This could affect her entire body for days. 

"Severus, let her drink the potion." The girl stood there defiant. Idiot of a girl. When I hesitated to hand over the serum the headmaster gave me a look that could very easily break ice. He wanted the truth from her and he wanted it now. 

Reluctantly I handed it over and watched as Rilee drank from the vile. She became drowsy and started to sway. 

"_Ennervate._"

"Miss Riddle, can you hear me?"

"Yes," came the drone like response. 

"What is your full name?"

"Rilee Eisblau Riddle."

"What is your age?"

"Thirteen."

"Were you smoking yesterday by the lake?"

"No."

"Have you ever smoked?" asked Lucius apprehensively.

She paused in answering. "No."

"Why did you pause?"

"I was trying to remember if I had or not."

"You've been offered then?"

"Yes." Lucius gave a half sigh half growl. 

"We are done now Headmaster." Dumbledore still stared at her, face unreadable. 

"Dumbledore? Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"No," came his soft reply. He stood and walked around to face Rilee directly. "Nothing more will be asked today." He patted her shoulder and removed the spell. 

****

Notes: 5 pages. You should feel lucky. Now go read . . . um . . . something.

And as to who claimed Rilee smoking a bong, well, you will just have to wait. *grins* haha 

There are 2600 words in this chapter.


	13. Drunken Days

****

A/N: This chapter is gonna be sooo f*cking long.

****

Riddles

By: ME! Monsoon

Chapter 13: Drunken Days

"Get up! You'll be late!" 

"Five more minutes mom," I mumbled into the pillow. 

"I'm not your mother. I'm Nephiro, your roommate and you're going to be late!" She kicked my legs to wake me up. I cracked open one eyelid and glared up at her. 

"How did you get so tall?" I asked groggily. 

"Since you decided to sleep on the floor. I don't know how you managed it but you were sleeping on the floor for about half the night. Woke me up when you fell, but you didn't even get fazed by it." She nudged my shin again and headed out for the common room. 

I pushed myself off the floor and looked around, dazed and confused. (A/N: hehe good movie) Gremlin and Killer looked own at me from the bed. 

"Have a nice sleep?" Killer asked laughing. 

"Shut up," and I threw the pillow at him. 

I paid attention for all my morning classes. I even took good notes! Something was driving me, giving me energy. But by the end of lunch it was gone. I don't know why but it was. I tried to recall that source but that too had vanished. 

Discouraged now, I went to back to the common room, skipping classes again. I amused myself with stealing people's alcohol practically everyone had some. I was unable to find Nephiro's stash though, that discouraged me even more. 

I wound up back in the common room taking a swig from someone's Firewhiskey. I sat down on the couch and drank away all my depression and anger. It was a while before the outside world came into the Slytherin house. I was able to vaguely recognize the tall form as Professor Snape. 

"Ell love. 'Ow are you?" 

"RILEE!" I tried to stand up and fell over grinning. I was soo wasted. 

The next day I woke up in the Hospital Wing with one truly fucked up hangover.   
"You will have the day to get sober. Do NOT do this again Miss Riddle. For I do not like to take points from my own House! Your detention will take place next Friday." Snape left with a whirl of his cloak. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Idiot" I muttered. 

'Man I really don't want detentions on Fridays. They end up making the weekends suck.' 

For a week I attended all of my classes as planned. I wasn't planning on racking up another detention. On Wednesday of that week McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore showed me the new archery room. It was placed down in the dungeons and the only magic that could be used was for unlocking and locking the door. Over the summer break they said that they would try to soundproof the room, they were unable to do it now for certain reasons. I don't mind the wait, I still have the room to use. 

I waited until Thursday to try it out. I felt like the day went too slow for me. I rushed through everything, homework, class, lunch. I barely breathed. On my way to Potions I passed the sealed room and couldn't wait any longer. 

Making sure no one was watching me, I slipped into the room and beamed. It was perfect. The walls had two torches each and a target for archery was set up near the far end of the room. I dropped my bag and spun around. I could hide from anyone in here. No one knew I was here. Not a single soul. Well, Dumbledore and the other teachers don't count. 

'I could start my archery now, every Slytherin has a class at the moment and no one will see me in the halls. I could grab my bow and practice! Hehehehe, I could practice right under Snape's nose. It's funny cause I'm supposed to be in his class right now. Hehehehe, oh yes . . .' 

Smirking, I slipped out the door and tiptoed through the halls to the common room. I almost made it, I was just past the door to the Potions room when it opened and Snape walked into the hall. 

"Miss Riddle, how nice of you to join us this afternoon. Please come in and take a seat," he said with false happiness. I growled and marched back to the class. 

"Next Wednesday Rilee. Detention," he whispered in my ear before I headed to take my seat. 

'Damn.' 

My first detention was in Snape's dungeon, at eight o'clock, writing lines, on every chalkboard he owned. 

"Can't I just write them on paper?" I complained, hand aching from too many words. "Or at least a different line to write? 'Snape is the greatest' is not very fun." He looked up from the papers he was grading and glared. 

"No you can't write them on paper. As for a different line? What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe something in parsletongue. It's harder to write that way."

He eyed me curiously, and got up. "Yes, your Parsletongue trait. I've been meaning to speak with you about that. It seems that you threatened Ms. Zabini and Ms. Parkins in parsletongue sometime last week." He leaned on a blank chalkboard surface and looked at me intently. "Did you?"

My blood rose to my face in anger. "I did no such thing! Yes I spoke in Parsletongue but no one but Potter would have understood what I said. I did not threaten either of them. What they said was a lie!" Okay, so _I_ was the one lying, but I kept being blamed for things I didn't do. How could they have known I was threatening them? I could have been saying how horrid her hair was, or how much I didn't want to become their friend. 

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright Riddle, no more questions." He glanced at the time and waved his hand. "Just go, you are annoying me. Remember, next Wednesday you have another detention. And I don't want to here about you skipping classes until after that date! Understand?" 

I rushed to the door yelling over my shoulder, "Sure thing Snape, will do." 

When I walked into the dungeon on Wednesday, Snape was sitting at his desk writing. Potter, Sarah the dumb blonde Gryffindor, Nephiro, Draco and Emi were cleaning cauldrons. With Potter there I had to be on guard. I had to talk with Snape first then.  
"Professor Snape?" I said quietly. He looked up and smirked.   
"So you decided to show did you?"  
I glared but held my snide comment. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to stay away from Potter sir. So could I have my detention some other night? Maybe writing lines or something?"  
"Get working Rilee!" Grumbling I looked around the room. I couldn't believe I had to have detention with Harry and Sara. I could handle the rest but gods why those two? I began on a cauldron next to Draco and kept quiet. I hated cleaning and I hated Potter. Maybe I could kill him with cleaning products . . .   
I was thinking of different ways to do it when Sarah's voice rang through my thoughts. "So, let's all exchange stories."   
"Let's not," I whispered. Only Draco heard me and muffled a laugh.  
Nephiro went first stating, "I got to push Potter into a lake." I laughed with the others and before I could stop myself I said,  
"That's something that I've wanted to do since I was little." They glanced at me. "What? It's true." I glared at Potter before taking up the sponge again.   
"Why are you here Rilee?" Draco asked.  
"I got drunk."  
He laughed. "Like the sorting night?"  
"Better," I replied smiling at him. Snape yelled at us to start cleaning again and went back to work.   
"How'd you get those streaks to stay so bright, Rilee?" the dumb blonde asked. I thought about giving the truth or lying. I decided on the truth with a bit of omission.   
"Back at my old school, my two best friends Jenna and Karasu were playing . . . well experimenting and voila. When I went back home for the holidays the Malfoys had a fit." I smiled to myself. Half truth half lie.  
"The Malfoys? You live with Draco?" Emi asked shocked.  
"Unfortunately," we muttered at the same time. We laughed, thinking it was about her she spoke again. "What?"  
"Yeah, I live with Draco." I smirked at her in a mocking way. Let her think what she wants. This was rather fun.  
Draco of course went to save his ass. "Calm down Emi! She said she lives with me, not dating me!"  
"Okay, ew," I said.  
"That's nice Rilee. Now listen, Rilee's father left her in the care of my family. She's like a sister and nothing more!" My eyes formed slits and I glared at Draco. He had the nerve to mention my father. My moment of fun was over. Nothing could make it worse.  
"Malfoy, Black, Riddle. Get back to work!" Snape called.   
"Riddle?" Harry questioned.   
"RIDDLE!" Emi yelled. 'How does she know?'  
"FUCK!" I dropped the dead animal and stood up. I guess I was wrong, this could get worse.  
Draco stood up, concern in his eyes. He knew what I could do when pissed. "Rilee, sit!" I crashed like my old computer.   
"Sit!? You're telling me to sit!" I punched the closest thing, a desk. It broke the flesh around my knuckles and Sarah reached over to look at my hand. I pulled away and stepped back from the others. "Don't fucking touch me!"  
Severus stepped up beside me and smirked. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt a jolt of excitement and anger. I could flip him over my shoulder if I felt like it and I was definitely feeling like it. He had Draco sit down and tried calming me down. "Now, we need to relax Miss Riddle. Killing people won't do any good."  
"What do you know," I grumbled. I gave a half-hearted shrug knocking his hand from my shoulder. Closing my eyes I counted to ten both ways forward and backward. Opening and closing my fists, causing more blood to flow. When I opened my eyes again, I grabbed the cauldron and sponge and brought it to a corner where I wouldn't be disturbed.   
Snape eyed me one last time then walked back to his desk. I heard Nephiro speak up.  
"Are you three planning on explaining that to us?"  
"Not exactly," Draco replied. Once more he brought my father into conversation. "Rilee's father is a . . . ah wanted criminal. He entrusted his daughter with my parents."  
I growled.   
"Not just any criminal Malfoy!" Potter said. I listened intently. "Riddle is Lor-" I yelled loudly. I had gotten careless and got soap in my wound. Wrapping my hand in my robes I rocked back and forth in pain.   
"Miss Riddle. Go see Madame Pomfrey now. The rest of you detention is over." He sounded rather bored. 'Nice to know you care bastard.' I rushed out of the room and hurried to the hospital wing. Usually I didn't bother with minor wounds but this burned like hell.   
"Madame Pomfrey," I called pushing open the door. She bustled over, looked at me and relaxed.   
"What now Rilee?"  
"Oh gee thanks," I said sarcastically. She smiled. I was here too often. "My knuckles have decided to bleed."  
She shook her head and sighed. "What did you do? Hit young Mr. Malfoy?"  
"I wish. I uh, got kinda angry in detention and hit a desk." I gave a half smile and sat down on a bed. She went to grab some salve and bandages. When she came back, the salve was cold and soothing, taking the sting out. Wrapping it in the white bandages she patted my hand. I looked up at her confused.  
"What, no magic?"  
"Not this time. It's such a minor wound and your body should learn to heal itself. I have a feeling that your body will undergo some very drastic injuries through your adolescence. Time to start healing now."  
"What do you mean?" She only smiled and walked away placing things back in their rightful spots. "Come on, what -" I was cut off by the door opening. Emi walked in cuddling her hand to her chest. Pomfrey hurried over to her and took hold of her hand.   
"What happened Miss Black?"  
She looked away and softly replied, "A couple of my fingers are broke."  
"What on Earth did you do?" the nurse cried looking over the broken fingers.   
"I um . . . hit it against a wall."   
'It's not nice to lie Black,' I thought evilly. That was a real convincing lie. I rolled my eyes in disgust.  
"Children these days. Take a seat next to Rilee and I'll be right back." Emi sat down next to me silently.   
"So what happened Emi?" It was a true question enough, I was actually showing some emotion toward another being with out it being hatred. Although, it was more curiosity than . . . um . . . that other feeling that I can't think of. I was pretty sure who had done it but I wanted to be sure.   
"I . . . " when she trailed off I was positive. Now to show that I know.   
Smirking I explained both to Emi, and myself even if she did know who did it. "Well, it couldn't have been Draco, he would touch his perfect little butterfly. Potter's too stupid. Let's see who's left? Nephiro? Nah, she wouldn't do that. Sweets? Too blonde. I wonder who would have that amount of power . . . Only people I can think of that would be down in the dungeons would be Slytherins."   
"That's a no brainer."  
"Shuddup. I was being sarcastic you dork. Now, the only other Slytherin that would be wandering the hallway is Mr. Prefect himself - Zandyr. And if I'm not mistaken, Nephiro said he was quite strong." I glanced over at her, a smirk permanently planted on my face.   
After a pause she replied. "Are you hinting that my own brother did this?"  
"Of course not - I'm telling you he did this. Why hint when I know?"   
'I just don't know _why_ he did it.'   
"Well . . ." Pomfrey came back in cutting her off. She told me I could go back to my house and I got up. "Rilee -" Emi's voice rang in my ears. "Don't say anything." I nodded and left through the door.  
  
I was now at a large problem. On the one hand, I had made a promise and I don't break promises. On the other, Emi isn't really my friend.   
'_But she could be. You are just too afraid. You're afraid that you'll loose another friend if you befriend her. She might not be like the rest. Maybe she wishes to live, not die. Maybe she takes life in good stride.   
The others were afraid of life and afraid of death. Their lives were full of pain and suffering. Her's might not be. Even if her's is, she might not believe death is an answer. '_   
I shook my head. There were too many "ifs, maybes, and might's" in that. The voice had certainly nailed it though. I was afraid of really befriending some one new. Emi in particular. I knew she walked the razor edge too afraid to cut or commit but wishing it to happen. 'She's just as torn as I am.'  
I took a deep breath and walked into the Slytherin common room. It was nearing ten now and not many were still up. I shocked me since usually many were still up. Draco sat in one of the couches, back to me.   
I bit my lip and sighed. I suppose he needed an apology. I had been an ass to him since we arrived. And tonight I had yelled at him for no real reason. I was just being an all around ass to everyone.   
I walked up behind him and climbed over the back, plopping down next to him. He looked at me startled.   
"Rilee . . . I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have brought your father into he conversation. It was . . . uncalled for."   
I paused, this was going to be hard. I never really apologized to anyone before. At least not recently. "Look, I have something to say and it's gonna be hard." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I've been an ass lately. Ever since we got here really. I just want to say, well . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't take my anger for my father out on others and you in particular. We grew up together, you're more like a brother than anything else. We once had the strongest friendship possible. I . . . just want that back."  
He stared at me. The heat was rising in my face, this was now awkward. I rubbed the back of my neck, blushing. The last time I had talked that way to anyone was back at Fyremoth. It was just before I had my first kiss stolen. Only then I was talking about how good a friend Mercutio was to him.   
"Rilee . . . I wasn't allowed to write to you these past two years. Mother said you wouldn't write back so what was the point. I don't know why, but I believed her. I'm sorry." He was blushing too. We had never really talked this way toward each other.   
"Oh . . . well, then I guess . . . I'll see you tomorrow then." Quickly I got up and headed off to my dorm. I passed Zandyr on the way and growled at him. Emi's problem was still in my mind so was what he had done.   
That night I tossed and turned. Images of Emi, Draco, and myself flooded my mind. Emi was bleeding from a huge gash in her stomach, insides now falling to become outsides. Draco was being beaten continually, face pleading and bleeding. His attacker - his own father. Myself, well I don't want you to know. Let's just say it would make many blush, puke, or get very angered.   
Several times I awoke to find myself soaked in sweat. I changed into different clothing at least three times. Gremlin wouldn't even sleep on my bed. His eyes were wide and staring. He was nervous, which made me nervous. Killer flew about above the bed apprehensive as well. After what seemed like the fifth time, I sat in bed and rocked back and forth. Too scared to go to bed, frightened of any remaining dreams.

****

Notes: Yes, more dreams. Nightmares are what fuel her into action later on in the story. The plot for this story is interesting since it deals with many social and emotional issues. Just wait, the story takes a drastic turn soon. Very drastic . . . 

****

Rilee: _"What the hell are you doing!?!?! Don't tell them that!!"_

****

Monsoon: _"Well, they need a reason to keep reading. Besides I'm tired of Smack and Neppy knowing everything in advance. They didn't know about this. It's the actual plot for the story. Go eat a toad if you don't like the way I'm taking your story."_

****

Rilee: _*grumbles and goes to room*_

****

Jenna: _"Are we gonna have dinner or what? It's like 10:05 and I'm hungry. You never fed us and the children in the neighborhood are no longer out. I need food Monsoon. Feed me."_

****

Monsoon: _*rolls eyes* Whatever Jenna. _

Word count: 3306

Page count: 6


	14. New Heir

****

A/N: . . . *shrugs* nothin' ta say 'cept . . . you suck. Yep, you do. Well, on with the extremely late chapter. :D 

****

Riddles

By: ME! Monsoon

Chapter 14: Can't Think Of One So This Is What You Get

The last weeks of September came fast. No one in Slytherin managed to deduct any more points and the Quidditch team was starting practice. Nephiro was, I'll admit, good. Great even. It looked as if she had been playing for several years. Flint had them training four times a week, just to best the Gryffindor team. It disgusted me. A team could easily practice only twice a week and still beat Gryffindor. All you would have to do is have every Slytherin to try out and figure out who was the best. Then practice with the best as long as they can for two days during the week and have them work out building reflex timing. It's so simple. But then again, Flint is an idiot. 

I was in the common room when they were came back from practice one night. Nephiro was the first to come in, grinning happily swinging her beater's bat. The next to come in was Flint, right arm limp and swaying at his side. I looked from Nephiro to Flint then back to Nephiro. 

"What did you do Nephiro? Break his arm with a beater's bat?"

She smirked and glanced at him. "Yeah." I laughed and followed Nephiro to our dorm. The room was cold, as always. Most things were cold in Slytherin. I flopped down onto my bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

"So," I said when she returned. "Why'd you do it?" She didn't looked at me until her bat was tucked away. 

"Do I need a reason? He was trying to make a move," when I didn't respond. I smothered a laugh. "What?"

"That's sad if he's gone to you. That, in a way, places you lower than me. Ouch." 

"What?"

Sighing I rolled over and crawled to the end of the bed. "Before school started, he made a move on me. Twice. It left him with a broken arm and rather smaller jewels. I figure that I would at most come second after you. So, if I rejected him them the likely chance is that you would too, as you are "higher" on the chart. If anything, Flint should be going lower on the scale to someone like Pansy, not higher." She blinked taking it all in.

"Where in Death did you get that?"

"Fyremoth. Wrote part of The Social Hierarchy and co-author of Fyremoth Rule Book," I added proudly. Had a fun time writing that. 

"Uh huh, well, that's great and all but how does it pertain to this situation?"

"Um . . . I don't know but I thought it had relevance." She rolled her eyes and left for the common room. "Sure no prob. Ignore the room mate." 

(**A/N: Haha! I've figured out a title for the chapter! Yay! *clears throat* **

Chapter 14: The Second Annual Opening of the Chamber 

Rilee: _"The Second Annual Opening of the Chamber? What the fuck is that? "_

****

Monsoon: _" Um, a title for the chapter dipshit. "_

****

Rilee: _"You must be joking. That's a crappy title."_

****

Monsoon: _" And I suppose you can think of a better one? "_

****

Rilee: _"As a matter of fact yes. Give me a few minutes and you'll have your precious title." _

P.S.A.: We are sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. The writers were supposed to be locked up today and it seems they've broken free. Please be on the look out. Keep animals and children indoors at all time until further notice. Thank you. 

Now back to the scheduled programming.) 

The next day was a Saturday, the day off that I planned to stay in doors and explore Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Something was there that I was meant to find. I hadn't been given those dreams without reason. Every night they invaded and terrorized my dreams. Now it was time to see what they wanted. 

"Hey Myrtle? You here?" I called. I was answered by the usual moaning. 'She must be in a u-bend.' "Come on Myrtle, I need to talk to you!" The door creaked behind me and I jumped. Hermione Granger stood there with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They stood there shocked at seeing me here. "Can I help you?" I barked. Ron backed up slowly but Granger and _that thing_ stayed in place. 

"As a matter of fact, you can. We wish to use this bathroom with out the intrusion of others," Granger retorted. 

My eyes narrowed. "I don't take orders from a mudblood." Ron and Harry pulled out their wands and pointed them at me. "Try it Potter. As for Weasley, I wouldn't do that. Fred and George might get mad." Ron's face got red in frustration and embarrassment. I had heard something from Zach about how they kept talking about me. It was kind of creepy but I really don't mind since Fred and George are cool. 

Ron and Harry both lowered their wands and glared at me. "What are you doing in here?" Harry asked. 

"Talking to Myrtle if you care to know. Now go away." I glared at them until they started to walk out the door. I turned around and hissed, "_People are so annoying._" 

"What did you say?" came Harry's weak and strangled voice. Oh yes, he was a parsletongue. How easily I forget things. 

"_I said people are so annoying. Is that a problem Potter?"_ I hissed without turning around. I could feel his eyes on my back. The others were gone, I could no longer feel them in the air, or smell them for that matter. 

"_You are a Parsletongue as well?"_

"Well you know who my father is so yeah duh." 

He turned me around from my inspection of one of the sinks. "Why are you really here?" We were too close. Backing up I leaned against a pillar smirking. 

"What do you think?"

"You wouldn't. If you do and create another one then you will be placed in Azkaban because I would tell Dumbledore."

I placed my hand over my heart in mock shock, "Oh no! Not Dumbledore! You've steered me off that horrid path. Oh thank you, thank you Harry Potter. Thank you!" I shook his hand vigorously. Sneering I ripped away and pointed to the door. "OUT!" He glared at me then stormed from the chamber. 

"Harry? Is that you?" came Myrtle's moaning sob.

"No, it's Riddle." I looked back at the sinks. "Potter just left." 

(**_Rilee_**: Okay, title time. 

****

Chapter 14: The New Heir

__

There, that's better. Back to the chapter before Monsoon comes and changes it. 

*Men in white coats come into room with Monsoon already jacketed*

****

Man in white: Come on, time for a trip. You like trips don't you?"

****

Rilee: "NO!" *gets jumped and is strapped into straitjacket. Tries to bite the men so they place a muzzle over her mouth*)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My hand felt the fine carving of a snake before I saw it. Something in my mind recognized it so I studied it carefully. Slowly, not quite sure of what I was doing I spoke a single word. "_Open._"

I jumped back as the sink lowered to the floor and a great gaping pipe took its place. I grabbed my wand and shined a light into the darkness. Grabbing a Galleon from my pocket I tossed it in. Straining my hearing I caught a faint sound after a few moments. 

I was supposed to go down there? 'Eh . . . do I have to?' Screwing up my face I leaped in.

The floor crunched where I landed. Bones. Animal bones. Wonderful. Stepping lightly, I made my way across the large space and slipped into another tunnel. Instead of bones, rocks littered the floor with a scattering of live rats. 

"I am definitely redecorating." I raised my wand and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa! _" Rocks of different sizes flew about, leaving a clean trail to the next obstacle. The snakeskin was easy to remove as I set fire to it and watched it burn to ashes. I conjured a broom and left it to sweep up the floor. 

A few more turns then I faced the last challenge, the door to the chamber. I advanced on the iron wrought fixture and examined it with the help of my wand's light. 

"_Open,_" I hissed menacingly. The sound of old rusty doors filled the plumbing pipes, bouncing off of everything. Gasping in shock, I stepped slowly into one of the largest chambers I had ever seen.

"Amazing." I jumped down and slid on the slippery surface. "Fuck." I came to a stop near the edge of the walkway and stared into the stone eyes of a large marble snake. 

These statues enveloped the path. Each was slightly different from the one before it. At the end of the chamber was a large, very large statue of you I guessed to be Salazar Slytherin. At the base lay a giant serpent, far larger then any recorded. I crawled down to it and stopped in both fear and shock. There lying before me was the half-eaten corpse of what was once a basilisk. I avoided throwing up at the sight. 

'This must be the basilisk Potter destroyed last year. No wonder why the female Weasley is scared shitless at the sight of me.' 

I stood before the creature and pulled out my very first wand. "If it gets a death before me, then it will at least get a proper burial." Casually I waved my wand over the dense green skin and said a soft prayer,

"God's protect you,

Puppet Master guide you,

Serpent Lord thank you." 

Closing my eyes and found the spell in my mind and whispered it to the still air, "_Travuvium Habitan._" The snake began to fade and dissolve, as did some of the water around it. 

"Let's hope you make it safe, for all serpentine family around the world." I sat and stared at the now empty space. I had sent it to the serpent graveyard. A wary place to send anyone or anything. Translated, the spell meant, "Travel habitat", however I found that I can change the place of destination by thinking of the new place vividly. So far it has only worked on animals and a few plants. 

Yawning I stood, that spell took a lot out of a person and I had no idea how to get back up to the surface. I walked back to the entrance and clambered out. Grudgingly I slammed the iron door shut and headed back to the main entrance to the Chamber, the one back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. 

It was dark when I got there, darker then before, my only conclusion was that the opening had been closed. Cursing my luck I groped in the darkness for some kind of ladder. If my father had been down here before then he must have been able to get back up. I winced as my knuckles cracked against more iron. Cursing fluently I scaled the bars like a monkey in a tree. 

I reached the top in what I hoped was record time, dinner would more then likely be served soon. I would have to get there, and get there clean. My head hit the grate making a loud clanging noise. "_Open._" Too slowly the sinks and floor parted to allow me entrance. Grumbling in frustration I swung out of the tunnel and turned to leave. Eyes on the floor, my eyes saw the feet before I crashed into the person. I looked up and growled. "Potter." 

"I told you that I would tell Dumbledore if you opened that." 

I sneered. "No you said you would tell if I created another basilisk, have I? No. So back off fag." I pushed past him and entered the throng of people in the hall. 

During the next few days, Potter's threat rang in my mind. Only a basilisk huh? Well what about other creatures? He never said anything about them. During my free periods I ransacked the library for books on creatures. My CoMC book was of some help but I needed more information. 

On the Friday before the first of October I had my mind set on raising a Jarvey, an overgrown ferret that can only speak in rude phrases. It was Classified 3X, my type of creatures. And what was better was that they ate rats and moles and voles, there were a lot down in the catacombs of sewage. Now the trick was to get one. That was where Hagrid and Basil, Sage's brother, came in. 

Grinning like a fool, I left the library planning my attack on Hagrid for the third week in October, when no one, would suspect it. 

Word count: 2195

Page count: 5 


	15. Horrid Herbology

****

Riddles

By: Me! Monsoon

Chapter 15: Detention in Herbology

Third day into October Slytherin had Herbology with Ravenclaw. When I walked into the green house I got an onslaught of noise. It was everywhere! Do people ever shut up?! Rolling my eyes I turned to leave and skip class. However, Professor Sprout was right there and staring dejectedly at me. I sighed and stepped back. 

"Friday at eight sound good?" I asked dryly. 

"Yes, now get to your station Miss Riddle." Walking toward Nephiro, she rolled her eyes and made a face at Sprouts back. I stifled my laughter and stood next to her. 

"Planning on skipping again?"

"I was. Friday at eight, I get another detention on my record." She laughed and we got out our stuff for the day.

Friday didn't come slow enough. Before I knew it, the day had rolled upon me and I was walking down the grounds to the green house. I met Lupin on the way there. 

"Off to detention Rilee?" he said sarcastically.

"Bite me!"

"You wouldn't want that." I stared at him questioningly but decided against my snide remark. "So what was it this time? Let me guess, the traditional skipping class bit?"

"Do you really want to be singing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' Lupin?" I asked venomously. He glared at me. 

"You don't have that kind of power. Besides you'd get arrested for even trying it."

"I don't have that power aye? Care to try it? You know very well who my father is, don't pretend like you haven't got a clue. Power like that runs in the family. And although my mother was a whore in Germany, she was a powerful pureblood."

"Yes but she was still a whore. _That_ runs in the family also." 

"Bastard."

"Watch your mouth Miss Riddle. I just might find some things you say as threats and take them up with Dumbledore." Smirking he walked past me, purposefully hitting my shoulder. 

"What are you? Ten?" I yelled after him.

"No, but you are!" came the reply. I growled and flicked him off. 'Ass-hole.'

I continued down to the green houses and held my hand against the bright light. "Professor Sprout?" I called, wishing the lights were dimmer. 

I saw her stick her hand above a stack of papers and wave. "House Five my dear. Needs a good clean. Off you go." I left quickly and headed down to the green house. When I entered the lights were blackened and there wasn't a soul in sight. I lit some lanterns and looked about. The place was a mess.

"Oh yay," I voiced sarcastically. Picking up a broom I started to sweep up the floor. 

Having worked in a green house before, I knew what to do. First I swept the floor, getting as much of the area clean. Many would say why not do the other things first but this way, there was less to sweep after. 

Once that was done, I got something with a straight edge and pushed all the soil on the tables to the center. It could be used for planting. Then I went around to each plant and removed all the dead leaves. This took the longest. Half didn't want to loss the leaves and the other half was afraid it would hurt and kept shrinking away. I avoided the large Venus Flytrap. It was as tall as I was and I was five foot eight inches tall. Eventually I had to walk up to it. 

It needed to be fed. I could tell by the way it snatched at my clothes. I was about to go see Sprout about feeding it but decided against it. Instead, I jumped up onto a table and lay there staring at the stars above me. With everything done, and it only being nine thirty, I took the advantage of being in detention and resolved to stay until ten. By then I'd have an alibi for being in the halls when everyone should be in their houses. 

I was dreaming about Fyremoth and all the friends I had left behind when I heard a slap and the sound of crunching filled my ears. I looked over at the large plant and was taken aback. Some how it had managed to get hold of some meat. I shook it off and looked at all the plants along the walls. The ivy that climbed the walls were like monkeys, little trendles acted as fingers grabbing hold of different plants and odd objects. Many grew into cobweb shapes on the ceiling. 

I didn't even notice that someone was watching me until I came out of my dreams and felt them staring. I sat up and had an excuse on my lips but before I could start I stopped. I blinked repeatedly. Leaning against another table was a fourth year Ravenclaw. He seemed familiar somehow. "Can I help you?" He just smiled and shook his head. That smile almost warmed my cold heart. Almost. He kept smiling and gazing at me, freaking me out.

"Who are you?"

The Ravenclaw shifted and folded his arms over his robes. "A student," he responded. 

I rolled my eyes. "No crap but what's your name?"

"Isaac Qwin. And you, my little cold pale rose, are Rilee Riddle. Correct?"

'Cold, pale rose?' "Uh . . . yeah . . . " I paused for a moment. "How'd you know?"

"Bass player for Legend Supreme. Best friend of Harlee Qwin. Co-author of Fyremoth Rule Book." He grinned. "I'm the youngest Qwin. You know Harlee and Trey. Rather attractive pictures of you and them in both their rooms." 

"Oh . . . " 'No wonder he looked familiar.' "Isaac Qwin . . . aren't you the guy that practically every girl thinks is hot?" I had heard Pansy and some others talk about some guy named Isaac. I had never given it much thought before. He was supposed to be hot, this kid wasn't quite there yet. His brother on the other hand . . . 

"Aye, that I am." I found it hard to breathe for a moment. The Irish accent . . . even Wood had that affect some times if he said something just right. 

Slowly I stood on the table and jumped down. "And what exactly does the school's "heart throb" want with me?" I asked sarcastically. He smirked.

"Well, the "heart throb" should have the school's hottest girl no?" I stopped smirking and glared at Isaac.

"I'm not one of the petty girls up at the castle Qwin. I don't fall prey to eager horny little boys. In other words, your attempts will be futile." I headed for the door but his arm stopped me. 

"I'm not a horny _little_ boy," he said sharply withdrawing his arm.

I sneered at him "Pervert."

"Bitch witch." I bristled. Not cool at all.

"Cocksucker," I shot.

"Sorry that's Potter." I had to bit my lip from laughing, unfortunately a small smile formed. "Now that is hot."

I rolled my eyes and headed again toward the door. "Fucker," I called behind me.

"Only of you Rilee," he threw back. I shivered in disgust as I ran up the dark grounds to the stone building. The grass cracked and crackled in the frost. The sound was cool as I crunched it. I smiled in pleasure and leaped up the steps.

Once inside I bolted for the common room. I almost stepped on Mrs. Norris, thankfully Gremlin came out of a niche and lured her away. "Sick little bastard." 

I stopped in front of the entrance to the Slytherin house. The password had been changed earlier that day, now what was it? I racked my brain and remembered. It was so stupid. "_Salazar._" Unfortunately it came out as a hiss, a serpent hiss. "_Damn it!_" No matter how many times I tried the password, it always came out as a hiss. I slid down the wall exasperated. "_Now what will I do?"_

****

Note: What is this with Isaac? He comes into play a lot more believe me. And as for "bass player for Legend Supreme. Best friend of Harlee Qwin. Co-author of Fyremoth Rule Book", Isaac's older brother Trey has a band called Legend Supreme which she is the bass player for, her best friend, or one of them, is his older sister Harlee and she and her friends wrote Fyremoth Rule Book in their second year. Fyremoth was Rilee's first wizarding school and that's where Trey and Harlee attend school. 

Meanwhile, these last few problems are only the beginning. Rilee's life is just too packed with shit for this to be a "cute and fluffy" story. You'll be more likely to read about and see in your minds eye blood and guts than pink and cute. 

Word count: 1482 (Bah, not long enough, only three pages.)


End file.
